WHW Blaine's Family Heard About the Gap Attack
by haleygirl
Summary: Explores how Blaine's crush on Jeremiah began and the aftermath when his parents hear about the Gap Attack.  For AU series in which Blaine still gets spanked at home as punishment. WIP
1. Chapter 1: Mon Nov 1 2010 4:30PM

"Excuse me."

Blaine was coming down the stairs when he heard the voice from behind. The first thing he noticed was the blue eyes. The second thing he noticed was his hair.

"I'm new around here."

Looking him up and down, Blaine had to laugh. This guy definitely wasn't a student. He was in jeans and a polo shirt. No one ever wore jeans at Dalton. The attractive guy smiled.

"No, I mean I'm new to the building. I'm supposed to speak at a PFLAG meeting here. The lady at the front desk said the meeting was in the library but I seemed to have gotten myself turned around..." He held up the map they gave visitors.

Blaine grinned. "I can definitely show you where that is. I'm on my way there myself. I'm Blaine."

"Jeremiah." They shook hands. And that was it. Blaine was officially crushin on this guy.

"Never been to Dalton before, huh?" Blaine tried to appear casual as he led the way through the maze of students leaving for the day.

"Nah. Your headmaster's a neighbor of mine and we got talking one day at a Block Watch meeting. I don't have a whole lot of free time but when I can I try to do some volunteering. It's a good cause."

"You're going to speak?"

"Yeah, about the problems a lot of gay kids go through. Although it sounds like this school already has a lot of great policies, so we'll see if I have anything to add." He chuckled and Blaine smiled.

"Dalton is wonderful for that. I used to go to public school and it was kind of a nightmare for... a guy like me."

And then the guy put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad to hear you found a place where you can be yourself then." And Blaine could have died of happiness right then and there, if hadn't been that his Mom chose that exact moment to show up.

"Hey sweetie, how's your day goin?" She kissed him quickly on his cheek and then brushed past to grab a chair at the gathering meeting, not noticing Blaine's somewhat embarrassed and stiff response. Because, _geez_.  
>Blaine eyes glanced sheepishly back at Jeremiah. "...That's my mom."<p>

"It's great your family is so involved," was all Jeremiah had to say.

Blaine thought about the lecture he really wished he'd have the balls to give his mother tonight. _New rule. No kissing me in public in front of cute boys. _It wouldn't matter though. There was some sort of Mother Rule that they were always going to find a way to embarrass a guy. Couldn't be helped.

The meeting went by fairly quickly, and seemed even more so because Blaine kept his eyes on Jeremiah the whole time. He spoke briefly about his experiences in high school with starting a gay straight alliance, and being taunted. He explained that he was out to the important people in his life but did not choose to be out to everyone in his life right now. He spoke about how helpful PFLAG had been in his school, how it had helped a friend of his who struggled with suicidal feelings, and how when he graduated he'd resolved to try to give back however he could.

Mrs. Anderson raised her hand at the end. _God please don't embarrass me Mom._

"I think it's great that you've come to share your story here. My family is certainly very grateful for Dalton's zero tolerance policy and the peace of mind that affords us regarding our son." Blaine felt his face warm up. _You gonna talk about the guys who beat the living crap out of me now? _"But of course we worry about his future life and expect some things will be different than they were with our other son. I'm really interested in hearing, if you'd be willing to share, how it's been dating and making your way as a... gay man in this community now that you're out of high school."

_Oh. My. God. Did my mother just ask this guy what his romantic life is like?_

Jeremiah smiled warmly. "It's a good question. I imagine that it's a different experience being a young gay man here in Ohio than in New York or San Francisco. But the gay community here is pretty tight. We look out for each other and there are a lot of social events available if you go looking. Other than that I can't really say much because I am, unfortunately, single." That bit of information got Blaine's attention. There were other questions but Blaine wasn't really listening. This guy was seriously adorable. Obviously he'd never be interested in a high school kid like him- would he?

At the end of the meeting, Blaine took it upon himself to look extra helpful in putting away chairs for the meeting, looking for an excuse to hang around a little longer. His mom was in the corner working out the details of a bake sale the group was holding next month. Jeremiah was shaking hands with the headmaster, who was asking about brochures.

"Oh, man, I wish I'd known you'd be interested, I have a whole stack of them at home. I can come by later this week if you like- Thursday morning?"

"Wonderful. I'd love to have some that we can keep in the student center."

Jeremiah was marking the time in his iPhone when the headmaster noticed Blaine.

"Blaine, thanks for pitching in, that's what I like to see. Great job representing Dalton."

Blaine blushed. "Just... helping out, sir."

Jeremiah looked up and grinned at the familiar face.

"How'd I do?"

"It was great. You're a really great speaker." Blaine hoped he didn't sound like an idiot.  
>"Ah so you've met our Blaine. You should hear this kid sing."<br>"Sing?" Jeremiah asked, interested.

"Blaine is one of our Warblers. A capella group here at Dalton. Very competitive. Just heard from Wesley that you earned your first competition solo, Blaine. Those usually end up being snatched up by senior members, so it's pretty impressive. Congratulations."

"Yeah I think David's still on the fence on that one, sir."

"Ah, he'll come around. You'll do Dalton proud." The headmaster patted Blaine on the back and then went over to talk to Blaine's mother.

Jeremiah watched him leave and then leaned over to Blaine conspiratorially.

"So how'd I really do?"

Blaine smiled. "You were fine. Honest. Best speaker so far this year."

"Thanks. Used to be terrifying but I've done this spiel a couple times now so... It's just challenging when you have a weird mix of parents and students, trying to keep it interesting for everyone."

"No I think you did great. Even my mom liked it!" Jeremiah laughed. "So you're coming back Thursday morning?"

"Yes I have some brochures your headmaster-"

"Well, if you can come by around 10, I have a study hall. I'd love to buy you a coffee at the student center and hear more about your volunteer work."

Jeremiah tilted his head. "Sure. That would be great. You... have a really great school here Blaine. And maybe you can tell me more about this singing group of yours. Music is another passion of mine."

Yeah. Blaine was definitely crushing on this guy now.


	2. Chapter 2: Thurs Nov 4th 10AM

"Hey, still up for coffee? I'm buying." Blaine tried not to sound like he was too excited. Or like he'd been watching the clock all morning or anything. _It's just coffee. _

"Oh right, buddy. That would be great." _Buddy. That's what Greg's friends call me. Like I'm their adorable little dog or something. What was I thinking? _"But hey, I get next time," Jeremiah added with a wink. The spring in Blaine's step may have returned at that.

Blaine got the coffees and sat down with Jeremiah in a far corner of the student center. There weren't many students around this time of day, just a couple others who happened to have study hall and had decided to take their books down here. A senior was tutoring a freshman in French near the door, but otherwise the quiet was only rivaled by the library. It was one of Blaine's favorite places at Dalton.

Handing Jeremiah his coffee, Blaine smiled. "Don't ask me about any of the paintings on the wall, I didn't take very good notes on my admissions tour."

Jeremiah chuckled. "Certainly is a lot of majestic art around here. Feels more like a college campus than a high school."

"Definitely."

"So you been here since freshman year?"

Blaine nodded. "Wasn't the original plan but that's how it worked out."

"Public school wasn't for you then?"

Blaine looked away. "There were... issues. There was only one other guy who was out at my old school and..." he trailed off, conflicted about how much he really wanted to share.

"Believe me, I understand. You're lucky to have found a place that's so open and tolerant to go to school. I would have killed for a school like this, and mine wasn't even that bad. I've met a lot of people who say they barely got through high school, that they had no friends. I wasn't exactly Mr. Popularity but I had a good group of buddies that I'm still close with. Play bass in a band with a couple of my roommates actually, and we've been friends since sixth grade."

"Really? That's awesome. I play piano but I'm trying to teach myself guitar."

"Yeah we're just a little band playing the coffee shop circuit around here these days but it's a lot of fun." Jeremiah scribbled the band's name on a napkin. "Here. My roommate would want me to tell you to like us on Facebook." Blaine laughed.  
>"That I can do!"<p>

"Yeah, all the upcoming shows are there. Most of them are all ages shows, so you should come check us out sometime."

"I would love to, this is awesome. It's so cool you just got together with your friends and made a band happen."

"Well my friend Russ is the musical brains behind the operation, but I 'm learning a lot about the business end of things. Hoping to transfer to Ohio State in the fall and take some business courses. I really want to work in the music industry eventually, so it's been a great experience for that."

"Oh so you're at another school now?"  
>"Yeah, just taking a couple courses this semester at the community college and saving up my money. I took a year off after high school and just traveled a bit mostly. But now I'm back to real life, paying for my apartment and working as a junior manager at the mall, and then of course, when I can fit in the volunteering I do, but it's hard sometimes."<p>

"You work at the mall in Westerville?"

"Yeah, at the Gap." Jeremiah shrugged.

"I love the Gap! My brother used to work at Abercrombie in high school. He hated it."

"Eh. It's not a bad gig. Pays the bills. But what about you. You have a job after school?"

"Nah my parents are pretty 'school's your job' right now. Sometimes I can pick up some extra cash lookin' after the neighbor kid down the street when they're in a jam. And last summer I worked at King's Island, performing." Blaine was almost embarrassed, but Jeremiah lit up.

"That's awesome. As first jobs go that must have been amazing."

"Yeah. It was a hot summer so that part was sort of a drag, but it was fun. IThey make you dress up in some... pretty goofy get-ups but I got paid to sing and dance, so I guess I'm not complaining. Used the money for driver's ed this fall, actually." Blaine took out his wallet and showed off his new prized possession. "Passed the driver's test on the first try."

"Impressive. You are definitely way more mature than I was when I was your age."

Blaine beamed.

"Dalton seems like such a great school." Jeremiah indicated the Civics book Blaine had left on the table. "Must get a lot of work though, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's not so bad as long as you keep organized. I got on the honor roll last quarter. Working on a paper right now about where marriage equality is in the United States right now. I like it when the teachers connect what we study to what's really going on in the world today."

Jeremiah smiled broadly at Blaine. "That. Is. Wonderful. I'm so glad you're doing that. It's really important for people to get informed about the issues. There's so many interesting things happening with legislation right now. Marriage is a huge issue."

"I don't know why there are so many politicians worrying about the sanctity of marriage. If marriage is so sacred they should just outlaw divorce."

"Exactly. More people should think like you, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged, hiding his over the moon pleasure at that statement as best he could. "Just makes sense to me."

"Really. People don't give guys your age enough credit. You've got more sense that a lot of the Ohio legislature. Age is just a number, it doesn't always make people wiser."

"Totally."

"I've met some people at my school that aren't half as informed as you are about these things. It's a shame. I mean, I'd rather have a real conversation about real issues with you than some of those knuckleheads."

"Well my dad still reads the paper every day, he's always been big on knowing what's going on in the world. I guess I got that from him."

"You're close with him then?"  
>Blaine hedged. "Yeah. I mean, I guess." <em>Not as close as my brother is. Course he's straight.<em>

"Your mom seemed really nice."

Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah I meant to apologize to you for her asking about your sex life the other day."

Jeremiah burst out laughing at that. "Oh that. It's fine, Blaine. She seemed really sweet. And honestly it's better if your parents understand that gay kids have relationships and futures just like anyone else. Some parents would just try to hide their head in the sand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let me ask you a question. Does Dalton have sex ed classes?"

"I mean..." Blaine was thrown by the question. "Well, we have Mr. Jensen who teaches Anatomy so I guess if someone had a question..."

"So no. And before, when you were at public school. Was there sex ed then?"  
>"Oh yeah."<p>

"And is that where you learned what sex is like for gay kids?"

Blaine blushed. "Uh... no."

"You learned it from the internet, huh?"

_Wow this suddenly got really personal fast. _"Sorta. That and a... book I read in the library. And my friend Kyle knew some... stuff."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Blaine. Unfortunately that's how most of us learned. If you were straight and said you had to learn about sex from the internet people would be outraged. But for a lot of gay kids it's the only option they know of. I did the same things. Most schools aren't doing enough to educate kids about protection, about STDs, or just about navigating the emotional end of relationships, particularly for gay kids. If you don't educate yourself about how to stay healthy, you're just going to end up at a party somewhere, meet some guy and start fooling around, without... knowing anything. It's better if people are able to talk about it."

Blaine bit his lip. Jeremiah was absolutely right. People should be able to talk about this stuff. But just hearing the words "fooling around" fall out of his mouth was pretty hot. He tried to will himself not to blush further. This guy was just so smart and interesting, and his curls were amazing. Blaine's hair was naturally curly but he'd never had it that long before and he was pretty sure he'd never be able to make it look that good like that.

"Yeah I guess my parents are... trying." _Course I think Mom's main interest in PFLAG is they let her commandeer as many bake sales as she wants. _"I could have done a lot worse."

"I only really came out to my parents last year. It can be a lot for parents to absorb, I'm sure they are doing the best they can." _If by 'best they can,' you mean hounding me about chores and giving me the earliest curfew on the block..._

"Yeah, they're alright. I kind of think my dad would have rather'd I'd have been straight, honestly."

"He'll come around."

"Maybe." Blaine was thoughtful, and then shook himself out of it, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, I'm not... worried about it. They're nice, they're just... pretty strict."

"Well if being pretty strict ended up getting you to be this amazing articulate guy with such a good head on your shoulders, they must have done something right."

Blaine smiled. "I'm sure they'd appreciate the endorsement." Jeremiah laughed. _He thinks I'm funny. Like in a good way. And amazing and articulate. _Blaine didn't want the conversation to end. But there was a hustle outside the doorway and people at the table nearby were packing up their things. Time to get ready for next period.

"Well, uh, Jermiah-" Blaine held out his hand to shake. "Thanks for bringing those pamphlets back, I'm sure the school will make good use of them."

"No problem. And thank you for the coffee. And remember- next time, it's my treat."

Blaine felt fidgety. _Is he asking me out? _

"Well, sure, any time," he stammered. Blaine held up the napkin Jeremiah had written his band's information on. "I'll look this up tonight, tell your roommate!"

"I will. Would love to see you at one of the shows. Or hey- next time you're at the Gap say hello!"

"Will do!" Blaine swung his briefcase over his shoulder, and waved goodbye. There was a spring in his step the entire rest of that day.


	3. Chapter 3: 5:45PM

"Blaine, get off the computer and help your mother like you said you would." Mr. Anderson popped his head into the kitchen from behind him.

Blaine clicked the Friend Request link, not looking up from the laptop. "Okay, Dad." Mr. Anderson headed back to his den. Blaine smiled, looking at Jeremiah's profile pic. It was a picture of Jeremiah in a bathing suit, making a goofy face to the camera. Somehow it was hilarious and hot at the same exact time. He dug into his bag, trying to find the napkin with the name of Jeremiah's band scrawled on it. He hadn't had a chance to look it up yet.

"Now, Blaine." Blaine's dad called from the den. The groceries aren't going to put themselves away."

"Dad, I am." _Geez_. Blaine closed the browser and slid off the stool. Mrs. Anderson opened the front door staggeringly in her heels, balancing two overfull bags in her hands with her purse dangling from her wrist.

"Blaine aren't you coming?" she panted. Blaine rushed over to catch one of the bags as it almost fell to the ground.

"Sorry Mom, was finishing homework." Blaine said, holding the bag on his hip as he grabbed the cookie mix about to topple out of the other bag. He brought them over to the kitchen island and then ran outside to the car.

"Put on your coat!" Mrs. Anderson called after him. But he was already gone, and that bag he'd just put down had fallen over, spilling two rolling soup cans out. She sighed, putting down her bag. She grabbed the cans to right them, and then started taking groceries out to lay on the island.

Blaine returned with a case of toilet paper in one hand and an awkwardly huge box of detergent in the other. "What, Mom, you buy out the whole store?"

"I told you it was a lot." Mrs. Anderson said, surveying the island amass with groceries. Blaine dropped the two items on the floor in the corner of the kitchen.

"Blaine, can you not leave the door open for all the cold air to come in, please?"

"Yeah Dad I still gotta go back to get one more-"

"I see that, Blaine. I'm saying, when you come and go, close the door." Mr. Anderson punctuated his statement by closing the door himself, clearly annoyed.

_ What. The. Hell. I'm just doing what you asked me. _

"Is there a problem, Blaine?"

"...No sir."

"...Good. And your mother's right, you should put on a coat."

Blaine looked between his father and mother.

"...Yes, Dad."

"But first maybe you can explain why you lied to your mother."

_What?_

"What?" Blaine and Mrs. Anderson both blurted at the same time.

Mr. Anderson crossed to the island unplugging the laptop and wrapping the cord. "You said you were finishing homework."

Blaine rubbed his neck with his hand.

"Dad I don't know what you're-"

"You're really going to lie to me now too?"

Blaine was flustered. "What are you talking about?"

"When your mother came in you said you were doing homework. Were you doing homework?"

_Oh. _

"I... uh-"

Rosalie Anderson crossed her arms. Blaine looked away from her, scrambling.

"Dad, is this really that big of a-"

"A big deal?" Mr. Anderson closed in on Blaine, fast, gripping his arm. "You lied to your mother. I don't care if it's a big lie or a little lie or what. It's not allowed." Gabriel Anderson swatted Blaine's bottom there, not letting him go. **SMACK SMACK**. "Has that not been clear to you?"

"Hey! Dad-"

**SMACK.**

"Ow!" Blaine twisted at the sting.

"Are you allowed to lie in this house?"

Blaine winced. "...No sir."

"So what were you doing before?"

"I was just... I was on Facebook." Blaine's voice was low.

**SMACK**. "That's right. I saw what page you were on." Blaine blushed at that. It was all embarrassing, but nothing was quite like being so obviously caught red handed. "You knew you were supposed to be out helping so you made up what you thought was a better reason for shirking your responsibility. Now you may think that was a little white lie Blaine, but in this house children don't lie to their parents. And if they do they're going to be feeling- **SMACK**-the consequences. **SMACK**. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Blaine's face was hot and his body was tense, wishing his dad would let go. His instinct was to pull away but he was afraid if he appeared anything less than totally chastised he was going to have his pants down over his dad's lap any second.

"That's not a new rule, young man." Blaine looked up at his Mom as she sat back at the table. "You know better."

Helpless and embarrassed, Blaine looked at his mom and then away again. "Yes Mom. Sorry."

Blaine's dad pulled him away from the island and in the direction of the front door, releasing him with a swat that sent Blaine stumbling forward. **SMACK**. "Now get your coat and get the last of the groceries. Your mother and I are done with our work today. You're putting these away."

"...Yes Dad."

Blaine resisted the urge to rub his bottom like a chastised child and hurried to his coat, struggling with the buttons as he fled out of the house. _God I'm an idiot._ It had been stupid, to lie like that, and not to notice that Dad heard him tell his mom it was homework. But he hated how his parents could make him feel so... young. _Jeremiah thinks I'm smarter than the twenty year olds he knows but my dad can make me into a little kid in seconds._Blaine sighed, pulling the last bag of groceries from the car and shutting the door with a slam. _It's not like he caught me looking at porn or something. _Of course if he'd been looking at one of those sites he'd have been smart enough to do it in the privacy of his bedroom and not in the middle of the kitchen. Resignedly walking back to the house, Blaine thought of Jeremiah's roommates, who were probably having some kind of amazing band practice in their apartment right now. _Everything is better when you're out of high school. Why'd I have to be born the younger one?_


	4. Chapter 4

The next weekend was a Warbler Retreat weekend, where the Council got all the Warblers to sleepover at Dalton and practice for Sectionals. It paid off too, because that week Blaine got to post **Guess Who's Going to Regionals? **on his Facebook status, with a link to the video Dalton had uploaded on its website. And the first non-Warbler to like his status? Jeremiah. This was a good week.

Blaine had planned to go to the mall on Saturday and just happen to run into Jeremiah there. But his dad decided it was going to be one of his Surprise We're Cleaning the Whole House Saturdays. It was incredibly unfair.

The next weekend Blaine went to the mall and looked all around the Gap but didn't see Jeremiah. He went up to one of the sales associates, a woman with curly red hair.

"Excuse me, I'm... looking for Jeremiah?"

"Oh, he's not in today. Death in the family."

"Oh wow. Okay, thanks."

When Blaine got home he checked Jeremiah's page and saw that his status was "RIP Uncle Jake." He felt so bad for Jeremiah. If he took off work to go to the funeral it must have been important to him. Blaine's family drove him crazy most of the time but he knew he'd be a wreck if anything happened to any of them. He wrote a message on Jeremiah's wall.

_**Hey. Sorry to hear about your uncle. That sucks. I hope you're okay. I had to go to my grandfather's funeral in junior high and it was really hard. I wanted to tell you, my mom belongs to this group that bakes pies and things for people in the community that are having a hard time. I don't really bake stuff, but if you ever need anything or just someone to talk to, let me know. You did something great for my school so I hope I can be a friend to you too.**_

As soon as Blaine hit send he wanted to take it back. Jeremiah would probably think he was an idiot. Sighing, he logged off Facebook and headed downstairs to the kitchen. His mom was starting dinner. He got opened the fridge and took out a soda.

"Blaine, you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Blaine closed the door to the fridge.

"You seem sad."

"Oh, it's nothing. My friend Jeremiah had to go to a funeral today, I just feel bad for him."

"Jeremiah? He go to Dalton?" Mrs. Anderson asked, stirring the soup.

"Uh. No. He's that guy who spoke at the PFLAG meeting."

Blaine's mom turned to look at Blaine, surprised but pleased. "You've stayed in touch with him?"

"Yeah, I mean we're friends on Facebook. He's in a band I like."

Mrs. Anderson smiled. "Well that's great. He seems like a... great role model."

"Yeah I guess. I just think he's gotta be real upset right now. His uncle died."

"Oh. That's too bad. You're so sweet to worry about him."

"I just don't know what to say. I sent him a message for... condolences or whatever, but..."

"I'm sure he appreciates that people care. I'm sure you did fine, people always feel a little awkward when things like this happen but people always appreciate kind words." Blaine nodded, unconvinced. "Cheer up sweetheart. I'm sure he's got friends and family looking out for him. Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

"Okay Mom."

Blaine walked back upstairs. His mom was right. A great guy like Jeremiah probably had all kinds of friends. He was just some guy he met when he was giving a presentation. He hadn't even gone to one of his band's shows before. But it was good he sent condolences. It was the polite thing to do.

Blaine went back online for awhile and checked his Facebook page. There was a message.

_**That was the nicest message Blaine. Thank you. He'd been battling cancer a long time. I'm sure he's in a better place now. And congratulations on winning your competition. I saw that video- you killed it! Got me nervous for you and your friends to check out our band now, I didn't realize you guys were such professional musicians. Anyway, thanks again, you're a really great person.**_

Blaine grinned as he read the message, especially the "professional musicians" part. Jeremiah sure knew how to give a guy a compliment.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks were busy ones for Blaine, with a Dalton Holiday Concert, midterms, and rehearsals for the Kings Island show. His mom brought him with her to the mall one Sunday to buy Christmas presents. Shopping with Mom was basically Purgatory. She was the kind of shopper who would spend twenty minutes looking at everything on a shelf, choose something, put it back, and then comparison shop until Blaine was ready to hand over his whole allowance if she would just pick something. Meanwhile all the good stores in the mall- the ones that didn't feature women's sweaters, the ones that made the mall a teenage paradise- were off limits while he held her purse like some kind of personal assistant.

_ I don't know why she brings me on these things. She doesn't like anything I pick out anyway. _

As was often the case, annoying Mom strategically was the best route to freedom. Blaine had to whine and act bored just enough that she would eventually find him annoying and want to be rid of him, but not so much that they'd return home later with her saying "Gabriel you need to talk to your son about how he behaves in public." There was no way Blaine was going to risk house arrest (or worse) at this time of year. Winter vacation was pending and there were movies to see, sleep-in days to look forward to, and it always seemed to Blaine that his parents took special notice of those sorts of occasions as opportunities to revoke privileges. So it had to be a delicate balance of sighs and shifting, or appearing helpful and interested, and then of being just enough on top of her that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright." Blaine bit his lip as she sighed out in exasperation, hiding his smile. "You win."

"What?"

"You know what. You've got a half hour. Go wherever it is you'd rather be. Meet me in front of JCPenney at 2:30. Not 2:31."

"...You sure, Mom?"

Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yes, you're driving me crazy. But 2:30, not 2:31!"

"Love you!" And Blaine was out of Ann Taylor Loft before she blinked twice.

Blaine scampered down the escalator and out the front doors of the mall, walking cheerfully to the Gap a couple doors down. He opened the door and looked around the store, which was a buzz with holiday shoppers and harried sales associates. He barely was in the door before he heard it.

"Blaine Anderson!"

"Oh, hey, Jeff, what's up?" Blaine was caught off guard. First,it was really weird to see Jeff wearing something other than a Dalton uniform. And he had this weird feeling like he was being caught. Of not wanting Jeff around while he tried to say hi to Jeremiah. And maybe also of not really want to be around another kid in high school when he was hoping Jeremiah still saw him as super mature.

"Just Christmas shopping with my parents. My mom finally let me loose for a little while."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, me too. Can you believe the crowds here today?"

"Hey, wanted to tell you Nick and I are both going to try to check out the Kings Island thing. Now that I'm not grounded anymore my mom's letting me go."

"Oh sweet, that's awesome. I gotta introduce you to Kevin when you go- he does all the summer hiring."

"Hey cool. I know Nick's interested. Have to see what my parents think. These days they barely let me do anything."

"Believe me, I know how it is."

"Well, nice seeing ya. Catch ya tomorrow at school."

"See ya."

Blaine was watching Jeff go just as Jeremiah walked into his vision, looking very stressed.

"Hey... Jeremiah." _God I sound like an idiot._

"Oh. Hey Blaine. Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah, haven't really bought any-"

"Hey, I'm on a break, but would love to catch up. Uh... if you want, let's talk outside?"

Blaine was taken aback. What would Jeremiah have to say to him that he couldn't say in here? Did he want to talk about his uncle's funeral? Did he want to have a more... personal conversation?

"Oh yeah, sure. It's your break after all." _Yup still sound ridiculous. What do older people say when they talk about things?_

"Cool." Jeremiah headed outside and around the corner. Blaine followed. He'd been to this mall since he was a kid, but he'd never been in this alleyway._ Isn't Jeremiah cold without his coat?_

"Sorry to drag you out here Blaine, I just get 15 minutes so can't really spare a minute."

"Oh yeah I understand." Blaine said, completely confused.

Jeremiah pulled something out of his back pocket. "You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

That got Blaine's attention. He was Capital S Sheltered. He didn't know anyone who smoked. Dalton had such a big Health and Wellness Initiative they didn't even let teachers smoke on the grounds. Greg had a friend in high school that smoked and his parents were so worked up about it you'd have though Greg had been the one smoking. _Don't act like it's a big deal._

"Of- of course not."

Jeremiah gave Blaine a funny smile. "I'm trying to quit. Honest."

Blaine nodded. "I've, uh, heard that's difficult."

"You have no idea. Especially if you're working retail during the holidays." Blaine laughed, and Jeremiah continued, holding his cigarette in one hand and checking his text messages with the other. "Customers are crazy this time of year. My boss is hounding me to get all the other staff to keep the store looking nice and every 2 minutes a customer messes up a display all over again. Oh, and this one girl called out today and gave zero notice, not cool."

"Wow, that's pretty unprofessional."

"I know, right?"

_Maybe I should get a job at the Gap sometime. I'd never screw over my boss like that._

Jeremiah sighed."Whatever. But great to you buddy. Everything going all right? School treating you well?"

"Oh yeah. Finish midterms middle of next week. Ready for winter break."

"I hear ya." Jeremiah leaned up against the wall, breathing out a long puff of smoke.

"You doing more presentations for groups? I'd love to come see you speak again some-"

"Eh, not till the New Year at least, can't till I get through the after-holiday sales."

"Oh that makes sense. You... really gotta take it easy, you seem stressed."

Jeremiah smiled as he flicked ashes towards the ground.

"I'm alright. I could use some nicer customers today, but hey! it pays the bills, man."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, gotta do what you gotta do."

Jeremiah looked up and grinned. "Exactly." _He really does have a nice smile. _Jeremiah looked back at the time on his phone.

"Shit. I gotta get going Blaine. Nice seeing you. Hey, Merry Christmas and all that." He spoke quickly, and after taking one more quick puff of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and squishing it with his shoe, was moving back towards the front of the building. Blaine trailed after, calling back to him.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Hey if you get a chance I got a gig at Kings Island over the holidays. Singing. It's kind of stupid but-"

"Oh no that sounds cool, Facebook me okay?" Jeremiah was already at the door.

"Yeah, absolutely. I, uh- see ya."

"See ya Blaine!"

The door swung closed in Blaine's face, so he could see his reflection, and the giddy grin that was left on his face. _He's such a great guy. Must be hard to quit smoking. But even Mom likes him. _

_ Woah. Mom._

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 2_:28PM. Fuck._

Blaine ran down the sidewalk towards the mall's main entrance. Then he ran from one end of Macy's to the other, skipping stairs down an escalator, and may have almost knocked over a small child with a very annoyed grandparent nearby, before he finally got to the JCPenney entrance where his mother was sitting on a bench with shopping bags at her feet, looking at her phone.

"Hey Mom," Blaine panted.

Rosalie Anderson looked up at her son. "Really, Blaine?" she said, holding up her phone. _2:31PM._

"I- uh..." Blaine was still trying to catch his breath.

Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes, laughing to put two bags in his hands and lightly slapped his bottom. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Mo—ommm." _Could you not swat my ass in a public place, please?_

"Don't Mo-om me. Come on, your father said there's a Buckeye's game on today, he's probably miserable wishing there was someone who cared about college football home to cheer it on with."

Now that was something Blaine could get excited about. Certainly a lot more excited than shopping. _If I ever get married, I hope it's to someone who either works in a store or really loves to shop. Then they can just the buy clothes for us and the only thing I'll ever have to do at the mall is hang out._


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: So here's the deal on the Big Brother front. I started writing about Blaine's big brother in this series before we knew it was canon for him to have one. Since we haven't met Cooper on the show yet I don't really know if Greg is anything like him, so I haven't changed his name for this universe or anything. Maybe I will go back later and change things if I decided I want this to be closer to canon, but for now, in this universe, Blaine's older brother is Greg and he goes to college in Pennsylvania.**

Christmas came and went, as did the Kings Island gig. As predicted, the girl wasn't nearly as good as Kurt singing "Baby It's Cold Outside." In fact, of the four shows, she forgot part of the lyrics during two of them and Blaine had to cover for her. Nick and Jeff did come and thought the whole thing was great. They really seemed interested in working there next summer, although Blaine was also checking out whether Six Flags paid any better. Mostly Blaine was grateful he got to wear a costume that didn't look ridiculous this time and for the little extra cash after the holidays. It was pretty sweet to get paid for performing. Greg was on break from college and the whole family saw one of the shows. Everyone said nice things. Jeremiah never made it, but Blaine had a feeling he wouldn't. He had to work, but he wrote a nice little Break a Leg message on the Facebook event wall that Blaine set up, which made Blaine smile when he saw it. _He didn't even have to do that. He really is a nice guy._

The day after New Years Blaine took Greg to the Lima Bean. He had never been and since it had become Blaine's default hang out at this point he'd said he wanted to check it out. Blaine got two medium drips and a couple cookies- oatmeal raisin for him and peanut butter for Greg. As he sat down, Greg looked around.

"It's cute. Lot nicer than that old place that used to be here."

"Better coffee too." Blaine agreed.

"So. Sorry we haven't really gotten much time to catch up. I feel like ever since I got back there's been some party or something every night."  
>"Yeah. It's cool." Blaine nodded. "All your friends from high school are only in town this little while."<p>

"So how are you? Are you and that Kurt kid a thing now?"

Blaine's eyes went wide. "What? No! Wh-what made you think that?"

"You just talk about him a lot."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt and I are just friends. He's a really nice guy."

"So he's seeing someone else then?" Greg teased.

"Just because you don't know how to be friends with girls doesn't mean I'm making out with every guy I'm friends with."

"Ooh- ouch!"

Blaine chuckled at Greg's pained expression. "Just calling it like I see it."

"I'll have you know I have several female friends at school."

"If you say so." Blaine smiled. "I wish you weren't so far away sometimes."

Greg's face melted. "I know. We should skype more often. Then I can get the up-to-the-minute report on who you're making eyes at."

"I'm not 'making eyes' at anyone."

"Not even one little crush?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Hey, I've never chased a guy before but it's not like you're going to talk about this stuff with Mom and Dad."

Blaine made a face at that, sending Greg into roaring laughter.

"I mean, crushes are fun or whatever, but..." he trailed off, blushing.

"You want more than that."

Blaine shrugged but nodded. "But... it'll happen."

"You and that Kyle guy don't talk anymore, huh?"

Blaine blinked. He was surprised Greg remembered his name. "Uh... not really."

"It's too bad. He was... a nice kid."

"Yeah I think he moved. It was just... awkward after... everything that happened."

"It's not your fault some assholes beat you guys up. You know that, right?"

Blaine looked away. "Of course I know that."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence (well, awkward for Blaine). Finally, Blaine decided to share.

"There are gay guys at Dalton but a lot of them are already together. And I mean... I kind of do have a little crush but- he's older and I doubt he'd be interested."

"Just because you don't have a lot of experience doesn't mean someone older's not going to like you. When I was with Jane-"

"Oh God. If you compare me to Jane-"

"What?" Greg smiled.

"Let's just stop. right. there."

Greg held both hands up. "Fair enough." He took a sip of his coffee. "You seem a lot happier these days."

Blaine smiled a small smile. "I- I am." he shrugged, "Dalton's great. Warblers are going to Regionals."

"So you've said, like 14 million times."

"Hey, I had to listen to you go on about your Lacrosse Championship all last year."

"Totally different." Greg grinned. "Of course we didn't have the star of the King's Island Christmas Spectacular on our team."

"God please don't call me that."

"What, it was great!"

"Yeah, I don't know if I exactly want to get business cards that say Theme Park Performer though."

"You worry too much about what people think of you Blaine."

_Sorry I'm not perfect like you._

"I do not."

Greg ignored the protest. "Tell me about this crush."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's nothing."

"No I want to hear. It's my big brotherly duty to help you weather this storm. So he's like a senior or something? He's gotta be impressed your practically fronting the Warblers these days."

"Yeah, don't let the Council hear you say that."

"You've sent me three different videos of you performing with the Warblers and you're singing lead on every one of them."

Blaine blushed. "I auditioned fair and square for those-"

"I know. That's what I'm saying. There's nothing wrong with being proud of your accomplishments. Anyone'd be proud to be with you."

Blaine bit his lip, hiding how hard that statement hit him in the chest. That's what he wanted. To be with someone who was proud to be with him. The way Heather was about Greg, just looking at him like it was, almost an honor.

"I'm... uh... a little more confident about this stuff on stage than I am in real life."

"You don't like to talk about your feelings. You got that from Dad. But, if you don't put it out there that you like someone you're never going to know if they feel the same way."

"I don't even know if I really like-"

"So spend more time with them. Get to know them better and see if it starts to feel like something... deeper. And if it is, just bite the bullet and say so."  
>"I can't just say-"<p>

"God Blaine, you're like a different person on stage. Maybe you should sing to all the loves of your life."

Blaine laughed shyly. "You're taking an awful big interest in my sex life Big Brother."

"Woah- No! Stop. Who had said anything about sex?"

"Now who's feeling shy?" Blaine smirked.

"Touché." Greg smiled and bit into a mouthful of cookie. "Hmm... these are really good."

"Told you." _I wish you didn't have to go back to school. Everything's better when you're here._

Greg's phone rang and he looked at it. "Man I can't wait to get back to school." He held up his phone for Blaine to see the text. "Can you believe Mom's texting me about the laundry in the dryer? My laundry gets done at school every week without her hassling me about it. If she wants to do another load can't she pull mine out this one time? I don't know how you put up with it."

"Yeah. I don't know how I put up with it either." _I don't have a choice, Idiot. Least, not if I want to avoid getting grounded, spanked, or my phone confiscated. Or all three._

Greg laughed. "Ah don't be bitter little brother. Some day you're going to look back at when you were the star of the Warblers, when your worst problem was trying to find a boyfriend, and feel all kinds of nostalgic."

"Yeah that was only a little patronizing there, Jerk."

"Pretty sure being patronizing is in the Big Brother contract."

Blaine pulled out a dollar to leave for tip.

"If you say so Big Brother. Come on. Mom's going to tan your hide if you hold up her laundry schedule any longer."

"Truth."


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine would never have admitted it, but he was excited coming home from school the whole next week, just because Greg was home. He went out late almost every night with his friends, but he stuck around for home-cooked meals and lots of family debates about the state of the Buckeyes. Greg was an even more devoted Buckeyes fan than Blaine, which was why it had been kind of a shock when he'd decided to go to college in Pennsylvania. "Ohio will always be here, Blaine," he'd said. "Time to mix it up." Blaine admired and envied Greg's independence now. Everything about Greg's lifestyle seemed heavenly. The way Greg told it, college life on campus was basically one big slumber party with your best friends, attending really interesting classes and events, with some fun concert or movie to see every single week. Even better, in Blaine's view, was the independence Greg got at home. Being the younger brother, he'd long suffered under having just-this-much less freedom than Greg, but now that he was in college he found it kind of remarkable how much they backed off him. Mom and Dad half-heartedly tried to keep him to a curfew when he was back from school- "So you're not on the road when bars are closing,"- and Mom still made sure there was a drama over laundry a couple times a week, but otherwise Greg was free to sleep late, eat their food, and stay out with friends with barely a memo as to who he was with or where he was going. Most days the car arrangement between the brothers worked out because Blaine wasn't allowed to use the car after a certain hour and Greg was perfectly happy to be lazy and watch TV while he was at school.

The last Friday Greg was home, Blaine had plans to go to see The Green Hornet with him, at the movie theatre by the mall. Maybe they'd walk around the mall for awhile. Maybe Jeremiah would be working and Blaine would introduce him. He didn't want it to be like, "Oh here's this guy I'm lusting for," but an introduction was a good excuse to see him, and maybe, he'd get up the courage to ask Greg if he thought they had chemistry- or something. Maybe. _It's not like we're dating though. I just want two people who are important to me to get to meet each other. Happens every day._

So that was why Blaine was chagrined when he arrived home, tie already off and shoes chucked as soon as he got in the door- to find Heather on the living room couch, her head resting on Greg's shoulder as they watched tv together. _I thought she went back to school on Wednesday. _

"Hey."

"Hey Blaine." Greg didn't look up from the TV.

"Heather, how are you? I, uh, didn't know you were still in town."

"Yeah, plans kind of got changed. I'm going back with Greg and your dad tomorrow."

_My dad's taking Greg and his girlfriend back to Pennsylvania?What?_

"Yeah, it's a long story. But I talked Dad into it. Heather's going to stay for dinner and then we're going out later." Greg rubbed his hand lazily along Heather's arm as he spoke.

_Woah. No._

"Greg. We're supposed to- I thought we agreed- we were going to the movies tonight."

Greg looked up suddenly. "Oh. Man. Blaine- I- I totally forgot."

Blaine bit his lip, freezing in an attempt to cover his disappointment. _He's going to Pennsylvania in two days Heather. You can't wait TWO DAYS? I can't just have a night out with my brother?_

"So you... don't want to go now, or-?"

"Uh." Greg looked at Heather, then back at Blaine. "Well, um, let's figure it out after dinner."

_I thought we were going to leave before dinner and get food at the mall, like we said. So we could see the earlier show? Some of us have curfews to worry about College Man._

"Okay. Uh, whatever." Blaine dropped his bag on the bench and escaped up the stairs to his room. _This is stupid. I shouldn't be annoyed about this. _He logged on to his computer to check the listings for movie times. He looked up when he heard a knock on his open door.

"Hey, didn't know you were home." Blaine's dad said.

"Yeah. Thought Greg and I were going out but not sure if that's happening or not now." Blaine knew his resentment was evident but, well, whatever.

Blaine's dad looked at him sympathetically. Too sympathetically, actually. It made Blaine grateful he had a computer he could turn his attention to.

"I'll talk to him Blaine, he should spend time with you."

"It isn't a big deal."

"I know. I think..." Gabriel Anderson closed the door partway and lowered his voice. "I think Heather and Greg had a fight, your brother's just patching things up."

_They have a fight like that pretty much every other week Dad. _"I get it."

"But he should be honoring his plans with you. That's not fair."

_Of course he wants to hang out with his clingy girlfriend. He lives for people that worship the ground he walks on._

"Dad. I said it's fine." Blaine's tone had a volume and edge it didn't get to very often with his dad. Truth be told he held his breath a second after the words left his mouth. Dad didn't take too kindly to any kind of attitude.

"O-kay." Mr. Anderson said, evenly. He pursed his lips, deciding not to push it. "I called your mom, she's picking up pizza."

"Great." Blaine busied himself with writing down the movie times.

Blaine heard Mr. Anderson back out of the room and then his steps plodding down the staircase. He heard a very distinctive throat clear, which made Blaine roll his eyes. _Guess they're making up now, huh? _

"Hey, Dad." Greg's voice could be heard, a little higher than usual.

"Your mom will be here soon, help me with the plates? I- uh, need to discuss something with you."

_Damn it Dad. _He was going to talk to Greg and tell him he had to keep his plans with Blaine. _Now Heather's going to be annoyed and Greg's just going to appease me like I'm some little kid whose feelings are hurt. It's not a big deal- he'd probably spend half the movie looking at the time on his cell phone and sending texts to her the way he did that time last summer. God. Now _I_ don't even want to go. _

"Hey all! Dinnerrrr!" Mrs. Anderson's voice sung through the house as she came in.

Blaine sighed. "Coming!" He trudged downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie looked at the sullen face as she looked over the mail by the stairs.

"Nothing." Blaine was maybe more short about it than he had to be.

"O-kay." She had that look of "teenagers, what now?" on her face but Blaine couldn't be bothered. He pushed past her into the kitchen, making a beeline for the pizza laying open on the island.

He pretended not to notice as Greg and Dad looked up from their conversation at his intrusion. _Yes I know what you're talking about. I'm not an idiot. _"Uh... excuse me Heather..." he said, pushing past her to fill his plate.

"Geez Blaine wait your turn there's plenty-" Heather smirked, not unkindly. She just thought it was funny that a kid that short still had a teenager sized appetite. It had been the subject of patronizing chiding in the past, and Blaine was pretty bored with it. He ignored her, reached up to the cabinet for a glass, and made his way to the fridge. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of diet soda.

"Blaine, drink some milk or something, all that sugar's not good for-"

"MOM. Seriously?"

The room froze as everyone stared at Blaine.

"Is... there a... problem Blaine?" Rosalie Anderson spoke calmly but it was definitely her watch-it-young-man voice. Her scary voice was always quiet. Dad's volume ranged depending on the circumstance.

Blaine bit his lip. "I- I just..." he was scrambling and he hated it. Everyone in the room thought he was twelve years old right now. _I could be at the mall drinking a milk shake for dinner right now and you wouldn't even know. Greg probably drinks soda with every meal at college. Blaine took a breath. He wasn't going to be treated like a little kid. "_I think... one little glass of soda isn't going to rot my teeth or anything," he defended. But he spoke quietly, not looking at Mom.

Mrs. Anderson glanced at her husband. "Fine then." she said, as though nothing were wrong at all.

Mr. Anderson opened his mouth but a quick shake of the head from Rosalie closed it. Blaine looked between them. Satisfied- and yet, not- he poured soda into his glass and then sat down at the table avoiding the collective gaze.

"Blaine's right, Mom." Greg made a pained attempt at injecting humor. "Tell you what I'll make him floss extra tonight." Heather chuckled but no one else found that particularly funny.

Attempting to change the subject, Mrs. Anderson turned to Heather. "So... Heather, pleasant surprise getting to see you again before you go back."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Anderson, I can't thank you all enough for agreeing to drive me back." She made googly eyes at Greg, who stole a quick kiss on his way to get pizza himself.

_God they're annoying sometimes. You really need to do that in front of Mom and Dad?_

"Of course, we're taking Greg anyway, don't know why we didn't arrange that in the first place." Mr. Anderson interjected, eyes diverting back towards Blaine as he poked at his pizza. Sitting down, he turned to Greg. "So, have you worked out your plans for tonight Gregory?" he asked pointedly.

"Uh, yeah. I mean if it's okay with Blaine and uh, Heather." Blaine looked up at his brother, who was somewhat nervously looking over to his girlfriend. "I, kind of messed up and forgot I promised Blaine we'd go to the movies tonight so-"

"Greg, if you don't want to go it isn't-"

"No, I want to go. I've been wanting to go."_ I know. It was your idea Idiot._ "So- Heath, you don't mind if we go to Green Hornet first, do you? We can still go out after."

_You're going to bring her with you?_

Heather looked like she was put off, but tried to cover it for the benefit of the parental audience. "...I- sure, whatever you want Greg. I just, wasn't really interested in seeing that movie but-" _God why do you have to hog him every minute of the day? He's my brother._

"It's just it's my last real night here with-"

"Greg you don't have to change all your plans. It's fine." Blaine spoke with a shortness that betrayed his annoyance.

"Blaine, it's not your fault-" Heather interjected, in a voice that made it sound like yeah, it kinda was his fault.

Greg, poor guy, looked between the two of them with some helplessness. Mrs. Anderson, cleared her throat. "I think, Heather, that Gregory was just hoping to spend some time with his brother before you all get back to your studies in a couple days. Of course, we all didn't realize you'd be here tonight, though we're so happy you are." She had a way of talking like there was no tension in the room at all. _How does she do that?_

"Oh of course Mrs. Anderson. The boys should have their night on the town. I'll be fine."

"Wait, you- don't want to come to the movie?"

"I'll, uh, go hang at my parents' house for awhile." Her smile was stiff and forced. "I've got to finish packing anyway." _She makes it sound like she's some kind of martyr. _Blaine had had it.

"Heather. We don't have to go to a movie. Could you please just stop acting all passive aggressive and say what you want?"

"Blaine!"

"Mom, I-" He snapped and then halted abruptly. The words had been coming out faster than his thoughts and he finally put the brakes on, realizing he was perilously close to a lot of trouble now. _Damn it. _He looked at Greg, who's jaw was dropped open. "I, uh-"

"Young man, I think the words you're looking for are 'I apologize.'" Dad's voice was icy now.

Blaine swallowed. "Yes. Um." He turned to Heather. "I, uh, apologize. I shouldn't have- raised my voice."

"Well it's the third time tonight you've been out of line with someone, Blaine Gabriel Anderson." _God Dad please don't do this in front of her._

"Yes sir. I, um- I'm just tired tonight I guess." It was a stupid excuse but it was all he could come up with.

Blaine's dad looked him over. "Maybe you need to take a break and we can have this conversation when you've cooled down a bit." It wasn't a suggestion.

"Ye-es sir." Blaine blushed, excusing himself and chastisedly making his way upstairs to his room. He closed the door, leaning his head back against it. _What the hell is wrong with me tonight?_


	8. Chapter 8

Left to his own devices, Blaine checked his Facebook page. Kurt had posted a video of David messing around doing backflips during Warbler practice. _I should have just made plans with Kurt. Screw Greg. _He thought about texting Kurt to see if he could hang out tonight but then he remembered that his Family Dinner Nights were basically sacred so he likely wouldn't be able to. _And I guess I'm (maybe?) in trouble so who knows if Dad'd even let me out now. _Tense, he closed Facebook, and paced his room a bit, replaying the conversation at the dinner table in his mind. He'd been kind of a brat. He didn't hate Heather, but for some reason she was getting under his skin tonight. Or at least, Greg's inability to stand up to her was. And Mom and Dad's babying him needed to stop. _I don't need Mom to micromanage everything I want to eat all the time. And Dad doesn't need to lecture Greg every time he thinks my feelings are hurt. You're just making me look more like a child Dad, thanks for the help..._

Blaine laid on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. _I'm being ridiculous. If I had Jeremiah over for dinner and Greg talked to him that way I'd hit the roof. Why'd I do that?_

His guilt-fest was interrupted by a knock at the door. He could just hear the scolding now. _"Heather is our guest, young man. She doesn't deserve to be snapped at, whatever she's done that's irritated you. And I for one am embarrassed that you would take that tone with your mother in front of a guest. You know better."_ Blaine plodded over to the door and opened it, surprised to see Greg standing there instead of Dad.

"Hey."

"Hey." Blaine backed up, wandering back to his bed.

"Thought maybe we should talk."

Blaine shrugged. _I fucked up and snapped at Heather but I still have a right to be mad at you._

Greg closed the door.

"Heather's going to be annoyed if you leave her stranded with Mom and Dad too long." He was being petty and he knew it but, whatever.

"Mom told her she should go."

_Wait, what?_

"She did?"

"Yeah, said we have the whole ride back to spend together and the semester and that I've got family obligations right now."

"Holy- Heather's going to be pissed."

"She is. But she'll get over it. She's been being unreasonable the whole fuckin week, I'm kind of grateful honestly."

Blaine smiled.

"And I honestly am sorry about the whole movie thing, I just forgot because I was dealing with all this Heather bullshit half the day today-"

"It's not a big deal."

"Well. It was a commitment to you and I don't want you to think that I'd... rather spend time with someone else. I miss you all like mad at school and I'm really glad we got to hang out a bit over this break."

Blaine half-nodded and half-shrugged, appreciating the statement but not willing to let on how much.

"I shouldn't have yelled at Heather." Blaine reddened a little, remembering. "Or Mom."

Greg smirked. "Honestly didn't know you had it in you. Oh but you owe me one. I think I talked Dad down from any trips to the woodshed over that tonight."

"Gee thanks." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Considering we have the strictest parents on the block I can use every advantage I can get."

Greg chuckled. "Eh they're not that bad. I mean- yes." He sat down at the edge of Blaine's bed. "I grant you they're pretty old-fashioned. But they're... mostly fair about it."

_Easy to say when you're not living under their roof nine months out of the year, huh?_

"I just honestly feel bad tonight because I usually do a better job of... staying under the radar."

Greg nodded. "You're allowed to be in a bad mood every once and awhile though."

Blaine smiled. "Not sure Dad would agree with that, Big Brother."

"Of course he would. They're strict because they... believe it's good or whatever, but they don't actually believe you're going to be perfect all the time."

_Seems like it. Or maybe it's just because you were and they don't know better?_

"Sometimes I think Mom believes that if I don't finish all my chores one day or get too much sugar in my diet I'll drop out of school and become a drug dealer or something."

Greg grinned. "I've been there, bro. Of course, the day you drop out of school to sell drugs Mom and Dad are going to be the least of your worries." He tapped Blaine's leg playfully.

"That so?" Blaine smiled.

"Damn straight, because I'll be here in a heartbeat and give your backside such a licking Dad won't even have to bother."

"Oh great." Blaine groaned, laughing.  
>"You'll be sleeping on your stomach for months, that's a fact."<p>

"Damn, guess I have to reconsider my life's dream of selling controlled substances then."

"You better." Greg stood up. "So you still want to try to catch that movie later?"

Blaine looked at his clock. "Sure. But if seeing the later show makes me late for curfew you better be taking all the blame."

"I always do, don't I?"


	9. Chapter 9

Dad and Greg left around 11 the next morning. Mom got all teary like she always did and Blaine was sorry to see Greg go. They said they would try to do better about keeping in touch this semester, but Blaine was skeptical that'd really happen. Blaine was always busy with Dalton's inhuman work load and Greg was super busy with school and making up with Heather every other day, so they only really kept in touch sporadically, liking each other's Facebook statuses and skyping every other month or so. On the one hand Blaine always really missed Greg and wanted to catch up, but it could be a drag listening to him go on about how perfect college life was when his life generally wasn't nearly as exciting. It was more fun to just hang out with him in person. But spring break seemed a long way off right now.

Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl early that afternoon, Blaine wondered how weird of a ride back to Pennsylvania Dad, Greg, and Heather were having. Greg had been getting bitter texts all morning before he left and now they were all stuck in a car together. Heather would probably be trying to play it off that she and Greg weren't fighting, and Dad would be awkwardly trying to start conversation about whatever bands came on the radio. _Yeah, not sorry I'm not in the car for that disaster._

Wandering into the living room, he found Mom going through the mail on the couch. She had just pulled out a piece of paper from a torn envelope.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Your library fines." she gave Blaine a look.

"What? Seriously?" he took the bill to see for himself. "Argh, I forgot I even took out that book."

"Well you need to take care of this. You've already got part of your allowance going to gas money, you're going to find that mistakes like this cut pretty deeply into your budget, young man. You want to go out with your friends and see movies and things- you need to be responsible."

"I- I will Mom. Sorry." Blaine put the bill in his back pocket and sat down next to her on the couch.

"You and your brother have a good time at the movies last night?"

"Oh yeah. It was pretty good."

"It was nice seeing you two spend time together this month."

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah."

"Glad with the situation with Heather yesterday you were able to go out," she said, "At the very least it was good someone got Greg off the couch this week. That boy watched more television this month than he was allowed to in all years of elementary school combined." Blaine laughed. It was sort of true. Rosalie added, "I love having him home, but all month I just wanted to give him a good swat and say 'You Need To Get Out Of The House!'"

Blaine grinned. Then he realized. He had the whole afternoon to himself. _I wonder if Jeremiah's working today. _"So... uh, speaking of getting out of the house- it okay if I go to the mall this afternoon?"

Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes. "Greg's barely been gone an hour and already you're ready to run out of the house again?"

"What, Mom? It's Saturday."?

Rosalie Anderson smiled at her younger son. "I know. Just all my sons are so independent these days." She touched Blaine's cheek. "You finish your laundry?"

"Most of it."

Mrs. Anderson gave her son a look. "How much is most of it?"

"Mo—om." he whined lightly.

"How much?"

Blaine sighed. "I've got like one more load."

Mrs. Anderson smiled, looking him over. "You know if I didn't nag you about these things they probably would never get done." she teased.

"That's not true." Blaine defended, smiling back.

"Fine, you can finish it later. I don't need the car right now. But I want you back for dinner."

"Thanks Mom!" Blaine was up and off like a shot, grabbing his coat and tossing his half-eaten apple in the trash before heading out the door.

Rosalie turned and watched him go. He seemed happy these days. Both her boys were happy. "Gabe and I must have done something right," she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine pulled into the parking lot in a good mood. He'd been singing- practicing harmonies for the Warblers- the whole way there and was feeling pretty satisfied with himself. He was feeling a little pressure these days at the Warblers, because Wes and Thad seemed to be pushing for him to have a lot of opportunities, fairly unusual for a junior member- and he didn't want to let them down. Truth be told, he wasn't necessarily the very best singer in the group, he just was willing to work harder than anyone else. It was flattering the Council had seemed to notice, but he secretly felt like he had to put in a lot of overtime to make sure he lived up to their expectations.

He had a good excuse to see Jeremiah. His band was playing an all-ages set in Westerville next week. He was going to ask about tickets. He was really excited to see him play live. He'd downloaded a couple of their songs off of BandCamp and thought they were great.

Of course, there was no way to know if Jeremiah was working today. _But if he is, maybe he'll tell me when he has a break and we can talk over in the alley like last time. _Blaine was glad he'd brought his warmer coat, just in case.

The store was a lot less crowded than it had been before Christmas. Jeremiah was nowhere in sight. _Oh well. _Blaine wandered around the store a bit, looking at the sales. They must have already been gearing up for spring clothes because there were a number of scarves and jackets on sale. Counting his pennies in his head, he thought about his mom's lecture about money earlier. But $10 for a $30 scarf was a good deal right? _Even Kurt would like this scarf and he's the most fashion-critical person I know. _Blaine wondered if Jeremiah was on commission. Maybe if they asked who helped him he'd say, "Oh this guy Jeremiah showed this to me last week but I didn't have any cash on me."

Blaine walked up to the counter. A guy with a Buckeyes sweatshirt was there ahead of him, talking to the cashier.

"Hey Rhonda, is Jeremiah here?"

"Oh yeah, he said you were trading cars. He's in the back." The cashier picked up the phone. "Hey. J's roommate's here... Okay." She hung up. "He'll be out in a sec, they've been working in the stock room all day."

"Thanks." The guy stepped aside to let Blaine get to the counter.

"Can I help you?" Rhonda asked.

Blaine handed her the scarf and then turned to the other guy. "Hey. Um. I just happened to overhear... are you- are you Max?"

The guy was startled to hear his name. "Uh- yeah."

"I follow your band. On Facebook I mean."

Max grinned. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Jeremiah came to my school and he told me about your band."

"$9.99, please." This Rhonda lady seemed to be getting a little annoyed. Blaine handed her a ten dollar bill.

"He talked about the band at your school? I should give him an advance for our next gig."

"No. After, I mean." Blaine laughed. "We got to talking after and he mentioned he was in the band. I got a couple of your songs off Bandcamp and you're a really good drummer. I've shared it on Facebook with a bunch of my friends."

"Have a nice day." Rhonda pointedly handed Blaine a penny and a bag with his scarf, turning her attention to the customer behind him.

"Oh. Yeah, thanks." Blaine shifted over, a little embarrassed to let the next customer in. He turned back to Max. "I'm excited because I think I can come Friday and I've never been able to see you guys live before."

"Hey Max- Blaine, you guys know each other?" Blaine looked to see Jeremiah plowing through the door behind the counter, coat in hand.

"We do now! You didn't tell me you've been recruiting a younger fan base." Blaine grimaced internally at that comment. _I don't look __that__ much younger, do I?_

"You think everyone who's not six foot four like you is in junior high, Max." Jeremiah defended, winking at Blaine.

_Oh. my. God. Did he just wink at me?_

Max smirked at Jeremiah. "You better be nice to me or I'll spread all your secrets."

"Nice? I lent you my car while yours was getting fixed today. I think I've been plenty nice."

Max chuckled, reaching into his pocket. "Lent? You mean you want it back?" He pulled out a set of keys.

"Damn right I want it back, jerk." Jeremiah said playfully, taking his keys. "Don't go spreading rumors in front of my friend here that I'm not a nice guy." Jeremiah put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.  
>"Fair enough. He is our new one-man marketing team after all.."<p>

"Oh really, that so?" Jeremiah looked at Blaine.

"Well I don't know about that. I just shared some of your music with my friends online. Maybe I can a group of them to come out to the show next week."

"We're gonna have to put him on commission." Max laughed. Extending a hand to Blaine. "Thanks for that. Nice meeting you." Blaine shook his hand, but his attention had moved to Jeremiah.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hope to see you Friday, Blaine." Max waved and Blaine nodded.

"See you at the house-" Jeremiah called as Max headed out.

"See ya." Max replied.

"So, what are you up to here, Blaine?"

"Oh, nothing, just walking around the mall. Bought this." He held up the scarf.

"Hey, I have that one!"

Blaine smiled. "What I can say, we've both got great taste."

Jeremiah put on his coat. "So you're coming to the show Friday, huh? I didn't know that."

"Yeah I'm sorry I haven't gotten to come out sooner..."

"Oh it's fine, I know you're busy with school and your shows and stuff." _And trying to get in by curfew when you have all these late night shows presents a minor problem..._

"Yeah, but I want to support you. You guys are a great band."

"You definitely made Max's day, trust me..." Jeremiah pulled some gloves out of a pocket and started putting them on.

"So you... taking a break then?"

"Nah, done for the day. Just came in to cover a shift actually. And pick up my paycheck. Hey- I was thinking about going over to Starbucks. You up for a coffee. Pretty sure I still owe you from that time at your school."

Blaine grinned. "Well- sure! That would be great." _I may be a little more excited about this than you probably are. _

They headed out the door. "My Starbucks habit has gotten a little out of control lately." Jeremiah confessed.

"Believe me I understand. I haven't been to Starbucks for awhile but I'm at the Lima Bean once or twice a day during the week these days. I swear half my money goes to coffee..." Blaine chattered on the whole down the sidewalk to Starbucks. _So glad I came out to the mall today._


	11. Chapter 11

Starbucks was amazing. Jeremiah told Blaine all about the plans for the show next week, and how Russ and Max had been arguing over the set list. He asked about the Kings' Island Show, and Sectionals, and if his brother was still in town. Blaine was impressed he knew about his brother being in town.

"You've been posting about him on Facebook a lot lately, kept coming up on my feed."

"Oh. Yeah, well, he's usually in Pennsylvania for school, it was great having him home."

"Sounds like you have a good relationship with him."

"I guess."

"Was he cool when you came out and everything?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think any of my family was thrilled, but he accepts it. He was asking me if I was seeing this guy from school, actually. Like I guess it's normal for him now."

"Well that's cool."

"I mean- I'm not. Seeing anyone, that is."

"But when you do he'll be happy for you. It's easier when the people close to you get comfortable with it and-" Jeremiah stopped suddenly, looking just past Blaine. "Oh. Shit."

"What?" Blaine started to turn to see what Jeremiah was looking at but felt a hand pulling him back. _Jeremiah's hand is on top of my hand._

"Nothing. It's- stupid." Jeremiah lowered his voice. "I just saw my ex. Sorry, I guess it's pretty childish to freak out like that."

Now Blaine really wanted to turn and look. But as he did, Jeremiah stopped him again,"If you look he'll know we're talking about him," he hissed, and then laughed in spite of himself, causing Blaine to chuckle too.

Jeremiah lifted his hand to drink his coffee. _I really like how that felt._

"Were you two... together long?"

"Eh, three or four months. But they were... intense, and the break-up was pretty bad. You know how it is."

Blaine nodded. "Oh yeah." _I've totally had a boyfriend before and know how it is. _He tried to drink from his coffee in the most mature looking way possible.

Jeremiah looked at Blaine funny for a second. "Sometimes... relationships don't work out because people are on different pages. I've spent the last year getting my act together and preparing for my future. It didn't make sense to stay with someone who mainly wanted to get high all the time."

"Wow. Yeah, sounds like breaking up was a... good move." _I wonder if Jeremiah's ever been high. I know he smokes cigarettes but he wouldn't smoke pot too, would he? Mom and Dad would kill me if they ever suspected I was doing pot, or hanging out with someone who was. Dad would probably use his belt, even._

"Mark's not a bad guy. We were happy together for awhile. But things came to a head and I decided I'd rather be single than with someone who didn't care about the future."

"I totally know what you mean. My brother's always having problems with his girlfriend because he takes school really seriously and she's mad at him if he doesn't pay enough attention to her or whatever. Sometimes I don't even know why they're together."

"Yeah, hooking up with someone who's just fun and stuff can be a good time for awhile but at some point, if you want a real relationship you need to be sure they're looking for the same things as you are... Life is more than just sex. I- Sorry if I'm starting to sound like I'm- your father or something."

"Trust me. I never talk about this stuff with my father."

"Well, I just really, really care about you Blaine, and I hope you don't have to make all the mistakes I have." _He really, really cares about me._

"You seem like a pretty together person to me. I mean, everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

Jeremiah smiled. "You've got a good head on your shoulders, Blaine. You're so much more mature and confident than I was at your age. I feel like we could talk for hours about politics and life and stuff."

"I feel that way too."

"So you're not- uh, seeing one of those Dalton boys these days?"

"I- uh, no." Blaine blushed. "I'm single like you."

"Those uniforms are hot."

"They are?"

"Yeah. Uniforms always are. When I was at Dalton the last time all I could think was how I would have thought I'd died and gone to heaven if I'd been able to go to school there every day, with all those cute boys in uniform." _Cute boys? Am I in that category? _"Before I got the gig at the Gap, I used to work in this office next to a bunch of military recruiting stations. Uniformed boys everywhere. I considered it a benefit of the position."

Blaine laughed. "Interesting. Never thought about it that way. But I guess I do see what you mean."

"Only reason I ever had any interest in the military. You ever want to make a move on a boy, everyone looks better in a uniform."

"Ha. I'll keep that in mind." _I must be blushing. And I don't even really care._

Jeremiah looked at his watch. "Ugh. I gotta get going. Rehearsal later tonight and I've got to shower."

"You look fine to me."

"Eh, well thank you but I basically rolled out of bed this morning and came straight to work so I'd like to clean up first."

_Jeremiah in the shower. Jeremiah rolling out of bed. Oh my._

"Well, thanks so much for the coffee."

"Don't mention it. I owed you, remember?"

\ "And I really am looking forward to seeing your band next week. I think I'll try to bring some friends, we'll see."

"That would be amazing. Russ and Max will love you for it. In the meantime, keep on being your amazing self, man." Jeremiah put his fist out to Blaine, who fistbumped him back. "Oh and-" Jeremiah pulled Blaine close to him to whisper. "My ex was totally walking our way a minute ago and then stopped. I think he thought we were together. Can't thank you enough." Jeremiah chuckled. And gave Blaine a quick hug.

"I- uh, happy to help!"

"Take care of yourself."

"See you at the show!"

Blaine watched Jeremiah leave. The back of him was as attractive as the front. _He's __so__ hot. And smart and perfect. Greg said see if it was something deeper. Maybe this is._


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff managed to get himself grounded again before Friday, and Kurt had his Family Dinner Night, but Blaine was able to talk Nick and Trent into going to Jeremiah's show with him. His parents wouldn't let him pick them up though. "You can drive your friends places after you've had your license more than six months and have earned that privilege," his dad said. It was a dumb rule, in Blaine's view. If he was a safe enough driver all by himself he ought to be safe enough to drive to a coffee shop with a couple friends. It wasn't like it was going to be anywhere near the time bars close or anything. But, of course, he wasn't going to share that opinion with his Dad.

So that is why he was waiting out in the cold in front of the coffee shop Friday night before the show. Whereas at the Gap he had felt weird about Jeremiah seeing him with his high school friends, here he felt like he needed to have an entourage. He didn't want to look like he was stalking the guy. _People want to be with people that other people want to be with. And if they see I brought my friends they'll all be super grateful about how I supported him. But more as a friend, then just a fan. I'm more than that._

Finally Trent's mom dropped Nick and Trent off. She seemed pretty annoyed to be playing chauffeur. _Sorry ma'am. Have to take that one up with my Dad. _

"Hey guys."  
>"Fancy seeing you here!" Trent joked.<p>

"Yeah, it's been, what- three whole hours since Warbler rehearsal? Was worried I'd forget what you looked like." Blaine deadpanned.

"No Warbler talk tonight guys. There are girls here. No one needs to think we're a bunch of stiff private school kids." Nick said.

"Yeah, this is weird I didn't even know either of you owned a pair of jeans until tonight." Trent chuckled.

"Eh, I don't know Nick," Blaine teased. "You should have worn your uniform if you're looking to meet some ladies. Uniforms are sexy."

"They are not."

"Sure they are. Everyone looks better in a uniform." Blaine opened the door and walked in the coffee shop._ Confidence is sexy. Gotta look confident. _

"No offense but I'm not sure you're the best person to be giving advice on dealing with ladies, Blaine."

"Eh, fair enough." Blaine laughed, scanning the room. Jeremiah, Max, and the lead singer, Russ, were all up on stage tuning guitars and testing sound levels. A respectable crowd had formed, mostly college aged, it seemed. Lots of people with college sweatshirts anyway.

"So you've heard these guys before, Blaine?" Nick asked.

"Not live but I know the guys in the band. They're great. Trust me."

The three had a great night. Trent had been to this coffee shop several times before and knew all what was good among the variety of fancy coffee drinks and smoothies they had. They avoided talking about Warblers per se but decided Dalton gossip in general was fair game, and by the end of the night Blaine was caught up on the entire saga of Jeff's constant revolving door of house arrest, rumors of David and that girl from Crawford Country Day "taking a break," and who had been drunker than who at Thad's friend's house last summer.

Jeremiah couldn't talk before the show but at one point he saw them and waved, giving Blaine another wink. _That is my favorite thing you do. _At first when the band got started playing Nick and Blaine were shy, but Trent talked them into dancing and they were eventually joined by other patrons as well. Jeremiah had a huge grin on his face when they started dancing and gestured to Russ to check it out. Blaine knew all the lyrics already and Nick loved their music so much he said he was going to try get on Bandcamp later to download some of their stuff.

After the last song, the boys were talking around a table when Jeremiah came over.

"Hey Blaine. You guys were a great crowd!"

"We aim to please!" Blaine said cheerfully. "Uh, Jeremiah this is Trent and Nick. We go to school together. Guys, this is Jeremiah."

"Hey guys!" Max surprised Blaine from behind. "Nice job Mr. Marketing Assistant.- uh, Blaine, right?"

"Yup!" Blaine and Max shook hands. Jeremiah kept talking to the others, but Max was pulling Blaine over to the stage where Russ was. _No- I want to be over __there__._

"Russ you gotta say hi to this kid."

"What? Oh hey, you must be Jeremiah's friend. The one spreading our name all across Facebook. I'm Russ."

Blaine laughed. "I know. I- uh, just doing what anyone who wants to support great music would do. My friends loved your set tonight."

"Well we love your friends. If it weren't for you guys I think the crowd would have stayed as dead as it started. You all should come every show!"

"Hey, Blaine!" Blaine turned back around to see what Trent was calling about. "Nick's dad just texted us. He's in the parking lot, we gotta go." Trent waved at Max and Russ like they were celebrities. "You guys were great."

"Aw, thanks!" Russ beamed. "Hope you can come back to one of our shows soon!"

"Definitely!" Trent replied, waving to Blaine. "See ya Blaine."

"See ya Trent. See ya Nick!" The other two boys headed out together, chattering away before getting in Nick's father's sedan.

Blaine watched them leave, suddenly feeling quite alone. _Now what?_

"Hey so Blaine you runnin out too then, man?" Max asked.

"Oh, uh- no I can stay a little longer." Blaine checked his watch. _Emphasis on __little__._

"Great, wait til you hear the next band's set, we've played with them before."

"Awesome." _Why do I feel so uncomfortable now? _"Uh... I didn't- really get to talk much to Jeremiah..." he ventured.

"Oh J? He's uh..." Russ looked around. "Oh! I'm an idiot. Yeah he's probably outside getting a cigarette."

"Oh, of course. Duh." Blaine smiled. _So I guess he's still working on quitting._

Blaine wandered outside, trying to look like he wasn't going out of his way to talk to Jeremiah. He found him just outside the front of the building with several other smokers. Jeremiah looked up when he came over.

"Oh hey. You leaving?"

"Uh. Yeah, I mean, in a little while. Not right away. My friends had to go though, so..."

Jeremiah nodded, taking a slow inhale of his cigarette and letting it out, a puff of smoke slowly seeping out through his lips. _I wonder what it would feel like to kiss you. _Never in Blaine's life had he ever supposed that smoking could be sexy. It was always disgusting, a gross habit that only weak people got mixed up in. But somehow Jeremiah made even that hot. _I really, really like him._

"We really appreciate you guys coming out Blaine. The managers at these places notice if we get a crowd, it really helps when people come and bring friends."

"Of course, what are friends for?"

"That's right." Jeremiah fistbumped Blaine. "You're such a great guy, Blaine."  
>"Me? You really make a difference to the groups you talk to and stuff."<p>

"Well.. thank you but honestly it's all for you guys. It was just a little while ago I was in high school too. It's important and that's why I make time for it. God, I'm sure it sounds corny, but I really do hope for the best for you. You deserve it."

"That's funny because that's exactly what I would say about you!"

"Well from your mouth to God's ears, then." Jeremiah flicked his cigarette to the ground. "Maybe this will be our year, Blaine. New Year's Resolutions already written and everything's off to a great start."

"A perfect start."

"J! Get your ass back in here, they're starting!" Max yelled out the door.

"Alright! Geez." Jeremiah looked at Blaine. "This is why we can't take him anywhere." Blaine laughed. Jeremiah put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "So you sticking around for the next band then?"

Blaine hesitated. He looked at his watch. "Uh, well- yeah. I can hang out for a bit."

"Awesome." Jeremiah gestured his head towards the door and Blaine followed him back in. "

Have you tried the Cosmic Cows here?"

"Oh yeah, Trent introduced us to those tonight. The caramel ones were delicious!"

They couldn't really talk while the band was playing, but Blaine liked standing with Jeremiah as they played. He had a growing nervousness in his stomach though. _I really should go. _He was cutting it close with curfew. But he stayed through the first song and then Jeremiah turned to him and said, "You gotta here this next one!" And it was a really great song. But when it was over Blaine was officially anxious.

"Uh, so- great seeing you Jeremiah." Blaine awkwardly tapped Jeremiah's elbow as he seemed distracted by the goings on onstage.

"Headin out?" Blaine nodded. "Ah, okay man. Hope to see you soon. Keep in touch with Facebook and all that, let us know when you're all breaking out your uniforms for a show and we'll see if we can catch it."

"That would be amazing. Thanks again for a great evening, Jeremiah. See you soon!"

Jeremiah gave Blaine a quick hug goodbye. _Yeah. I really like this guy. _

And then Blaine rushed out to the parking lot to get home. _I can do this. Middle of the night, not going to be much traffic. This is totally under control._


	13. Chapter 13

Except it wasn't under control. While the highway driving went pretty smoothly, Blaine hit every stop light on the way home. Every. Single. One. _Come on, come on... _There must have been something going on that night because there seemed to be cops every other street corner, which made Blaine nervous to speed even a little bit. A couple minutes late for curfew was one thing, but a speeding ticket was certain death. Not worth the risk, especially if there was any chance of already getting in some trouble tonight- and the odds on that were not looking very pleasant at the moment.

He thought about whether he should call his parents and say he was delayed. _There's still a __chance__ I'll get there on time. Or at least within a minute or two of being on time. If I call now, Dad'll have a big lecture about how irresponsible I am and I might not even end up being late. _Then, in the awful minute the clock on the dashboard turned to 9:30PM, making him officially late, his thoughts turned to coming up with an explanation._ Dad, I totally gave myself plenty of time to get home, but there was this big accident on the way and it held up traffic for ten whole minutes. Dad, I would have left on time but Nick's mom was late picking him up and I didn't think it was safe for a teenager to be alone in the parking lot this late at night. Dad, I had so much extra time after my friends left that I started doing my homework in the car and __Billy Budd__ is just such a fascinating novel..._

He was debating whether he should call his parents to say he was almost home and I'm-so-sorry, or if that would make it worse, when he got a text message. _Has to be Dad. Fuck. _When he got to the next stoplight he saw it- **Where are you**- with two question marks after it. He could hear his dad's irritation through the text- somehow that was possible. Two question marks meant trouble. Blaine didn't know what to write back. The car behind him honked and he realized the light was green. He drove another few blocks to the next light, then wrote back. **I got delayed. Sorry. Home soon. **"Delayed" was the vaguest word he could come up with. _Even responsible people can get delayed, right?_ As soon as he sent it he regretted it though. His dad would want to know – "Delayed by what?" Dad nearly always saw through a lie and lying was a major deal with him. He'd flipped out when Blaine had said he'd been doing homework while he was on Facebook a couple months back. _And that has to be about the smallest white lie in the history of mankind._ He could be truthful, or he could lie and likely not be believed. _Either way he'll say I was irresponsible. Damn it!_

At first Blaine'd been pushing himself to get home, to drive to the very edge of the speed limit, take whatever shortcut possible. Now that being in the doghouse with his parents seemed almost like a foregone conclusion, Blaine felt his energy pulling back, almost wishing he could get there slower as much as his foot stayed on the pedal, pushing the car as fast as he could legally get away with in a residential area. The last light before he got home he actually could have squeezed by in the split-second vortex between a yellow light and a red light, but what was the use? _Well now this night is going to suck._

Blaine pulled into the driveway at 9:46PM. Gabriel Anderson was sitting on the front porch, waiting for him. There was no getting around it. It wasn't a little five minutes late that could be defended. This was late. Sighing, Blaine turned off his headlights and got out of the car.

"Hey Blaine."

"...Sorry."

"You got an explanation?"

Blaine opened his mouth to try one of the several that he had dreamed up on the ride over. Then he decided it wasn't worth risking a lie. He was going to be in trouble whether he lied or not, and lying could only make it worse.

"...Not really, sir."

Gabriel Anderson nodded, expressionless.

"Well. We should... discuss this in the den."

"...Yes sir." Blaine unhappily went on inside, leaving the car keys on the hook by the door, with his father following behind. He looked around the living room.

"Is Mom in bed?"

"Yes, she has an early meeting of her Women's Group tomorrow. I'm glad because she would have been worried when you didn't show up on time young man."

Blaine hung his head, walking into his father's den. "I guess it would have been better if I'd called."

"It would have been better if you'd been on time like you're supposed to be."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir." Blaine's dad had his Scary Dad Face now and Blaine found he could barely look up at him. _Maybe he'll just yell a little bit and give me an early curfew next weekend or something..._

Blaine's dad took hold of a buckle loop on Blaine's jeans, pulling his son toward him as he sat down. _Nope. Getting spanked. Damn it. _"Your mother and I set curfews in this house for your safety young man." Gabriel Anderson undid the buttons on his son's pants, and then pulled them down to his knees.

Embarrassed, Blaine replied shakily. "Ye-es sir. I know sir."

"We have always expected our sons to be safe and responsible, and curfew is part of that." Mr. Anderson tugged at Blaine's wrist to get in the familiar position over his lap, and he did so, red faced and wishing to be just about anywhere else. "It's even more important now that you're driving, which is a privilege I'm willing to take away young man."

Blaine swallowed, full of nerves. "Yes sir."

Blaine's nerves spiked even moreso as his dad pulled his underwear down as well, forcing him to adjust himself over his dad's lap further. Something about the need to squirm around made him feel that much more aware that his bottom had been bared. _God I hate this._

He knew it was about to start as he felt his father's grip on his back tighten up. But the first **SMACK **still startled. He gritted his teeth, only wincing and quietly whimpering throughout.

There was no use in complaining or whining about it. _I deserve it, I guess._He tried to make his brain go to another place, to think about anything else but the hand swatting rhythmically against his rear. The swats were spread out evenly across his bottom, stinging each time. Then, abruptly, it stopped. Blaine exhaled.

"You were sixteen minutes late, Blaine Gabriel. Now you've gotten your bottom spanked sixteen times as a consequence. Do you need any more reminders or are you clear now that I take your curfew seriously?"

Blaine's throat felt dry. He hated Dad's Scolding Voice.

"I- no sir. It won't happen again sir."

"Better not. I did this with Greg and I'll do it with you as many times as is needed. **SMACK-SLAP**. If staring at the carpet helps you remember the rules you're expected to follow then I'm happy to redden your bottom as often as it needs it, understood?"

Blaine felt heat rising throughout his face. "Ye-es sir. I'm s-s-sorry sir."

Mr. Anderson pulled up the back of Blaine's underwear and gave his bottom a tap, telling him that he could get up. Cowed, Blaine hurried to pull his clothes back up.

"Okay. It's late. You need to get ready for bed."

"Yes sir."

"I appreciate that you were honest with me when you got home."

Blaine was caught off guard by the compliment. Not knowing what else to do, he nodded.

"Your mother and I don't expect you to be perfect. But we expect you to take responsibility for your actions. And part of that means calling ahead that you're running late, even if you know it may mean you're going to be in trouble. We don't need to be burdened with worrying about you young man."

Blaine nodded, chastised. "Sorry Dad."

"Now I trust this won't be an issue again, but I can assure you that your mother and I will be re-evaluating your driving privileges if it does."

"Yes sir."

"Did you have fun at the concert?"

"Uh... yeah." It felt weird shifting subjects like that.

"Good. See you in the morning." Mr. Anderson patted Blaine's shoulder and brushed past him to the living room where he turned on the TV and switched channels until it landed on the news. Blaine absently rubbed the sting lingering on his bottom. He thought of how Jeremiah winked at him tonight. How he said he deserved the best. And how he smelled amazing, standing next to him during that last song. _It was worth it._


	14. Chapter 14

That night Blaine couldn't sleep at first. His mind kept replaying the evening, and wondering about what Jeremiah had been thinking at various moments. _I sounded like an idiot when I first got there. But he was cool. And his friends think I'm cool too. Maybe we could all jam together someday. Russ'd probably tell me I was slaughtering the guitar, but hey! I'm still learning. Maybe Jeremiah would help me with the chords, his fingers touching mine... Or at least I could sing. That would be so much fun. _

Blaine put his arms behind his head and laid back on top of his blanket, eyes wandering around his darkened room, lit only by the streetlight on the corner shining in from the window. One of his old trophies shimmered. _I wonder if Jeremiah has trophies like that. He seems... athletic, maybe. Like maybe he was on a cross country team in high school or something... I've really only known him a little while. But I feel like I know so much already, and I want to know more. And he knows me so much. I shared stuff with him I haven't really shared with other people. Whatever this is... it's special. _

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, it seemed like he could smell Jeremiah's cologne all over again. Feel the brush of his arm against his as they let the music pulse through them. When he'd been there he'd been nervous, thinking too much as always about what people were thinking of him, if he looked like an idiot or something. He'd experience the thrill of this happiness and then moments later be distracted with second-guessing and insecurities. But now, in his mind, he was back there, fully present in every good moment of the night, with no worries about whether he'd said the right thing or what was going to happen next. He remembered things he said, and things he wanted to say next time. _Oh it's nothing Jeremiah. I'm just so glad I could come out and support you all. I'm an artist too. All I really want to do in life is make art and help people. _He imagined Jeremiah winking at him. "It's amazing that we have so much in common Blaine. I really really care about you."

As he was thinking, he pulled his hand out from cradling his head, letting it move to the music in his mind the way it had tonight. _God the music tonight was so good. And Trent and Nick seemed impressed that I knew the band. Hopefully they won't be mad if the Council keeps giving me solos..._

Blaine opened his eyes and sighed as he let his hand fall to his head. He really hoped the guys didn't all secretly hate him. It had been such a big honor this fall when the Council started giving him opportunities. Thad in particular was always rooting for him, and everyone credited him with the Sectionals Win. It was heady stuff. Truth be told, he loved the attention. Everything was easy onstage. You learned your harmonies, took good notes on the choreography, practiced your ass off in rehearsal, and then when performance time came it was all about just having fun and having everyone say how well you did. _Mom looked so happy after Sectionals... In Middle School I just wanted to be invisible. Now all these people notice me, and just want to watch me mess around onstage. Nick's auditioned three times and he totally has a good voice. They could have picked someone else but they picked me. I'm so fucking lucky. Even Jeremiah, this amazing musician and person- even __he__ talks about how he's impressed with me. I can prove it to them that I deserve these solos. I just have to keep pushing. I can't get lazy. _When it got right down to it, the more Blaine achieved in life, the more he felt like he had to protect himself from anyone knowing how much of a mess he felt like most of the time. _I'm just... searching. I wonder if Jeremiah would think it was weird I've never really had a boyfriend. If we were ever dating I'd kind of have to tell him. It's just- embarrassing. It should have happened by now, it just... hasn't. Greg had girls wanting to date him before he was in high school even. Mom and Dad wouldn't have let them, but... still. Girls just came out of the woodwork all the time to give him their number. What's wrong with me?_

Blaine bent his knees, running his feet absently against the fabric of his comforter, and then crossed one leg over the other. He winced as his weight shifted just slightly and the skin on his upper thighs stretched just enough. Letting out a low groan he muttered "Dammit Dad." It hadn't been that bad of a spanking really, all things being relative. If anything the scolding had been the most painful ordeal of the evening. But there was this one still-tender spot... _Argh_.

Blaine turned onto his side, closing his eyes and trying to think of nice things. His fingers curled up against his stomach where his pajama top had twisted up a bit. He let his fingers glide lazily against his stomach, which made him think of Jeremiah's long fingers, playing bass tonight. Those fingers that had laid across his hand in Starbucks that day. Calloused. Thin. Thinking of that his mind drifted up to his face again, that wink followed by this little smirk in his lips, so small you could almost miss it. _I wish I was the kind of guy who could just sweep someone off their feet. Go up to someone like that and kiss them full on the mouth. That's what... I would want. Someone who wasn't afraid to make a grand gesture to say, "Hey, I'm in love with you." _Blaine opened his eyes again, actually surprised at himself. _Is this love? I've had crushes before but not... from someone who seemed interested in me, too. And he seems interested... sometimes. He said my uniform was sexy. He said he really, really cares about me. Maybe he hasn't made a move because he's not even sure I'd be interested. I'm so bad at... talking about my feelings. Because I don't know how to just say, "You smell amazing, you're an incredible person, and I really, really want to kiss you sometimes. And other stuff." _Blaine smiled, thinking of how Jeremiah would probably chuckle at that and tease him. "Took some notes while you were on the Internet, did you?" he'd say. And Blaine would blush a little but he'd say, "Well you said that's how you learned this stuff too!" _And then in a perfect world he'd put his hand against my cheek and just kiss me slow. _Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as he imagined Jeremiah's lips on his, his tongue teasing its way slowly out against his mouth. In his head that music from tonight was still playing, and he rubbed his hand in rhythm against his stomach twice more, before it found its way lower. Taking a breath, it felt a little weird to be... touching himself thinking about a real person. Like not a celebrity or some perfect ideal boyfriend like he usually thought about in these situations. _But God do you even know how hot you are._

Blaine's hand wrapped around his erection, thinking about how it might feel if it were Jeremiah's hand and not his. "Don't be nervous Blaine," he''d say. "Not nervous," he'd lie, before feeling the grip tighten and those long fingers pumping up and down, once, twice- Blaine groaned at the pleasure of nerves pulsing while his hand took Jeremiah's role. "You're doing great. You look so hot in that uniform Blaine. You should wear it all the time," he'd say. "I really like you," he'd whisper back as he felt Jeremiah's lips nibble all along his neck, his chest, his nipples. Blaine's left hand wandered about touching where Imaginary Jeremiah''s mouth would be. His toes wiggled at the electricity careening teasingly into his extremities. He pumped his hand around his dick faster, thinking of how Jeremiah would look turned on, of what sounds he would make if he got brave enough to let his hands wander between his legs too... And without warning Blaine came, quick and messy on his stomach, his blanket, his hand- his whole body pressing into the bed trying to ride the wave as long as possible while a low whimper snuck out his mouth.

He laid there, still, for several minutes, exhausted, sweaty, but glowing inside. Finally, when the feelings of _gross!_ started to outweigh the feelings of _yes!_, he reached over to the tissues on the nightstand to wipe himself off. He thought back to when Greg had asked him about whether he was seeing anyone or liked anybody. He sighed and muttered to himself as he wiped the sticky mess from his stomach. "Yeah. I guess you could say I have a little crush."


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine passed out quickly after that, but when he woke up he remembered and thought he should probably do the laundry. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he stripped the bed. Carrying a mess of sheets and blankets, Blaine found his way down to the kitchen, where his mother was drinking coffee.

"Well, this is the first time in a long while you've been up this early on a Saturday."

"Yeah I guess."

Blaine, his hands both full, managed to nudge open the basement door with his foot and then make his way downstairs.

"You can move my stuff to the dryer Blaine!" Mom called down.

"'Okay Mom." _How come I can move your stuff to the dryer but if I ever asked anyone to do that I'd be being irresponsible?_

Blaine set his laundry on top of the dryer and started pulling out the laundry in the washer. It was a mix of his mom and dad's clothes. There were two University of Pennsylvania shirts in the mix, and as Blaine put them in the dryer he thought of Greg. _What would he think of Jeremiah, really? Would he say he was too old for me? Maybe. I guess Mom and Dad might think he was old. But Mom really likes him. She'd convince Dad. And once Greg met Jeremiah he'd have to like him. You just can't NOT like Jeremiah once you actually talk to him. _

Blaine finished the laundry and headed back upstairs. Mom was washing out her cup and getting her stuff together for her Women's Group meeting. "I'm glad you're staying on top of your laundry this time Blaine." _Well there's a back-handed compliment if ever I heard one._

"Yeah, want to get it out of the way." _And sleep in a bed tonight that doesn't have sheets with... stains... on them. _

"Good boy. Your father takes notice of these things. I imagine you're...thinking of that this weekend."

Blaine didn't know what the hell she was talking about. "Um- what do you mean?"

Rosalie Anderson put on her Mom Face. "Well I heard this morning that you had some trouble meeting your curfew last night."

_God, Mom it's too early in the morning for a lecture. _Blaine hung his head. "Yeah kinda."

"You may find it inconvenient sometimes Blaine but your father and I have always believed that curfew is non-negotiable."

"Yes Mom."

"I trust getting a spanking was sufficient reminder that this won't be coming up again anytime soon?"

Blaine swallowed. "It won't happen again Mom."

"I hope not. Your brother found himself over your father's knee several times for missing curfew, young man. You're going to have to make some wiser choices than he did if you'd like to avoid any more of that in the future."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Yes Mom." _Are we done here? _

"But we both notice when you do act responsibly Blaine. When you get up early to get your laundry done, it tells me the discipline we've instilled in you has been valuable. You're a good kid." She kissed his forehead.

"Uh. Thanks."

"Your father went back to bed. Don't play your music too loud."

Blaine nodded.

Mrs. Anderson put on her coat and gloves. I'll be back by 11 or so."

"See ya."

"Bye honey."


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine had a lazy Saturday morning, mostly listening to music and playing Words With Friends on his computer. He smiled when he saw on Facebook that both Trent and Nick had written nice things about the concert last night. _The band's going to be so excited to hear my friends are all telling everyone about them. Next time I'll have to try to invite more people._

Blaine was feeling more and more like he wanted to really date Jeremiah, but he wasn't sure how to approach him about it. Part of him wanted to write him an email and tell him about his feelings. _But that's cowardly. And tacky. If you're going to tell someone you like them, you should say it to their face. _

Thinking about it, what he really wanted was to impress Jeremiah with his romance, making him want to date him. _But I've never really had a boyfriend. I don't know what I'm doing. And even what I've seen Greg do with his girlfriends and stuff- maybe a guy likes something different. He hasn't really seen me much out of school, or seen me really flirt or act in any kind of sexual way. He probably thinks I'm pretty reserved and preppy. But that's not everything I am. If you don't act sexy no one's going to think you're sexy. Am I kidding myself that Jeremiah would ever think I'm sexy?_

"Teenage Dream" started to play on his iPod and Blaine sighed. _Greg's right, I'm better at knowing how to act... grown-up... when we're singing in Warblers rehearsal than I am just talking in real life. Maybe it gets easier when you're actually in a relationship with someone. Right now there's too much murkiness, it's not really clear what we are. I mean, we've gone out for coffee __twice__. And I saw his band. And talked to him about learning about sex on the internet. I mean, that's about as- intimate- as it gets. But we're not a couple yet. How do you go from being friendly with a person to being... romantic... with a person? _

Clicking over to Jeremiah's page, Blaine saw his Facebook status of the day. **Thanks to everyone who came out last night! It was a blast! Continuing the fun today at the apartment with Robin Thicke blasting on shuffle all morning. Talk about a great musician...**

Robin Thicke? _You're always surprising me, Jeremiah. _There was something sexy about being surprised. And it gave Blaine an idea. _I could sing him a song he likes. A sexy one. Then I could put my feelings out there without worrying about getting tongue-tied trying to say them to him myself. We've gone out for coffee. I bought him coffee, he bought me coffee- it's my turn to make a move. That's how these things work, right?_

Blaine thought it would be pretty romantic to get serenaded. _Jeremiah thinks the Warbler uniforms are hot. Maybe I could talk some of the guys into backing me up. Oh My God, I should serenade him on Valentine's Day next month. It's the most romantic day of the year. _Blaine thought about what Jeremiah's reaction might be. _If it was a song he liked I bet he'd be really into a Warbler's cover. And he's so amazing, he kind of deserves someone to romance him, let him know he's attractive and that anyone would want to be with him. But would he think it was too much? _Blaine hesitated. There really was no way to know how Jeremiah would react. And if he went too far maybe it would be a turn off. Whatever his hesitations, Blaine knew he'd have to act confident if he decided to do this. _Confidence is sexy. _He wanted to talk to Greg about it, but he was afraid Greg would make fun of him for not being sure. _I should talk to Kurt. He'll tell me straight up if he thinks singing to someone on Valentine's Day is too much. He's the easiest person to talk to that I know._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called. It was Dad.

"Hey kid, you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I've been up for awhile actually."

"Don't forget your laundry-"

"Already started it."

"Good man. I'm impressed."  
>Blaine smiled and shrugged. "Just wanted to get it out of the way." <em>I wish Dad was always this proud of me. <em>"Actually, probably about time to put another load in, so I'll get on that."

Blaine got up and started pulling clothes from his hamper.

"You got plans today?"

"Not really. Just thought I'd try to catch the Buckeye's game though."

"Oh right. Yes we need to do that."

"Definitely."

Blaine headed downstairs with his laundry. He really did owe the Buckeyes a lot of gratitude. He didn't like it when his dad tried to force father-son bonding time on him, but watching their games was something they both actually enjoyed. _It's probably the one thing we agree on these days. _And it was actually more fun now with Greg out of the house, because Greg was such an opinionated encyclopedia about college football it could get annoying after awhile. Blaine loved his brother but there was something nice about having his father to himself sometimes.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we make popcorn when I'm done?" _This is working out to be a pretty good day._


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you think it's too much to sing to somebody for Valentine's Day?"

"...Not at all."

_Yes! I'm so glad I asked Kurt. We really are like best friends now._

Blaine's mind spun with the possibilities. _I'm going to do this. I'm going to serenade Jeremiah and then when he says "Oh my God that was amazing," I'm going to tell Jeremiah how I feel. But it __really__ has to be amazing. And that means Warblers. Like a... flashmob serenade, but with everyone in uniform since Jeremiah thinks that's hot. I've got to convince the Council..._

Kurt seemed distracted over coffee. Blaine was too, though. All day his mind wandered to Jeremiah and how he would react to being serenaded. But what song should it be? And where should he serenade him? It wouldn't be impressive enough if it was all by himself, he needed all the other Warblers too. It was going to take convincing though. The Warblers did shows at nursing homes all the time, but otherwise he couldn't think of any time they'd sanctioned performing anywhere else. _But these guys are my friends. If one of them asked me to sing for something for them, I'd totally do it. _

Blaine was nervous during practice that afternoon, trying to be perfect. If the Council thought he was slacking off they'd never go for this... favor. He especially needed to keep on David's good side. He always felt like David was a little patronizing towards him. _Thad will let me do anything I want. Wes I just need to convince. But David... If the Council goes for it, everyone else will, too._

At the end of the rehearsal, Blaine pulled Wes aside.

"Hey, um, I was wondering."

"Yeah?" Wes asked as he put on his winter coat.

"Well, I uh, have kind of an opportunity for the Warblers that I wanted to discuss. I mean, see if you all would be willing..."

Wes looked up from his buttons, confused. "You want to hold a meeting?"

"Well, uh, sure. I mean, I guess that's how these things are done."

"Anything you want the whole group to discuss needs to be done in an emergency meeting."

"Oh. Okay." _I thought I'd just talk to you first but..._

Wes sighed. "Look, I'll set it up. Tomorrow, last 15 minutes of the lunch period. You spread the word."

Blaine grinned. "Great. Thanks Wes, you're the man."

_It's gonna happen, it's really gonna happen... I've got to work on my proposal. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank God for Kurt._

If it hadn't been for Kurt the Warblers might not have gone for it. _Kurt is the greatest. I owe him big time. _

By now Blaine had selected a song, Robin Thicke's "When I Get You Alone," since Jeremiah had said he really liked his music. It was such a hot song, and singing it just made Blaine feel confident. Somehow Blaine knew it would be easier to sing his feelings than to say them. He'd decided the Warblers should do the number at the Gap when Jeremiah was working, and, thanks to Kurt, the Warblers were game. _Flash mobs are big now, and surprises are sexy._

Blaine practiced in his room for several days, watching himself in the mirror over his dresser, trying to look sexy. Looking in the mirror really helped.

When the big day came Blaine's mom (unreasonably) commandeered the car but Kurt, once again, came to the rescue. Blaine had been afraid to throw too much of a scene at home because he was worried about getting grounded (or worse), but if Kurt hadn't been able to drive him he didn't know what he would have done. _Kurt is like my freaking knight in shining armor. He rescues me when I don't even realize I need rescuing._

Mrs. Anderson thought it was weird Blaine was wearing his uniform on a Saturday. "You going to some Dalton event I don't know about today?" she asked.

"Uh... kinda. Warblers are doing something... special... at the mall today."

"Sounds mysterious." Something was up and Mrs. Anderson wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Your friend's a good driver?"  
>"Yeah mom. He's a junior, he's had his license longer than I have even. His dad's a mechanic so he can change flat tires and everything." <em>If it weren't for you I'd be driving myself so don't give me the third degree on this already...<em>

"You're just going to the mall and back?"

"Yes mom. I told you that."

"Watch your tone, young man."

"...Yes mom. Sorry." _God._

"You make sure your friend has you back well before dinner. No excuses."

"Yes mom." _Kurt come on, let's get this show on the road._

Thankfully, at that exact moment Kurt honked the horn. Blaine ran out the door, relieved and excited, grabbing his jacket as he left.

"Don't forget your scarf and hat!"

"Yes mom I got em..." And then he was gone.

Rosalie rolled her eyes when she saw that the door was still open a crack. She supposed that was better than his brother's habit of slamming the door but in the middle of winter it was pretty annoying to have the cold air blowing in the house. She would need to address it with him later.

Closing the door all the way, Rosalie Anderson thought about how odd Blaine had been this morning. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure out what. Blaine usually babbled on about every detail of Warbler stuff. The secretiveness seemed weird. Maybe he was lying about going to the mall. The Andersons had always placed honesty high on the list of rules-not-to-be-broken, one of the quickest ways a young man could find himself with a tanned hide. If Blaine was lying... well, she was pretty sure it would come out, one way or another. Unlike Greg, Blaine had always been a terrible liar, and if he had a guilty conscience it almost always got him to confess eventually. But he hadn't had that guilty look on his face the way he always did when he was lying, so maybe it was something else. He just seemed... hyper, or something. Pouring herself some tea she sighed, thinking that trying to stay one step ahead of a teenager was exhausting sometimes.


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine stormed into the house several hours later, slamming the door. He stomped upstairs and slammed the door to his room, sitting on his bed with defeat. Slamming doors seemed to help. Except then he got a knock at the door, and his dad was asking him what the hell was wrong with him that he was slamming doors everywhere.

"...Sorry. Just- I had a bad day."

Gabriel Anderson looked his son over. "Okay," he spoke slowly. "But a bad day isn't an excuse to throw a tantrum young man."

_God Dad I just want to be left alone. _"...Yes sir."

"Do you... want to talk about it?"

_No, I don't want to talk about it. __You__ want to talk about how the guy I've been crushing on for months thinks I'm a little kid and I just got him fired by making a complete ass of myself and all my friends? _"...No sir."

"Well. Whatever it is, I think you should spend some time up here and... cool off before you come down to dinner Blaine Gabriel."

_What the fuck do you think I was trying to do? _"Yes sir. I'm... sorry I slammed the door."

"I should hope so. Completely uncalled for young man."

He had a point. "Yes sir."

"You come down when you... remember how to act appropriately."

And with that Mr. Anderson closed the door. Blaine immediately fell back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Can that be never? Can I just hide in here for the rest of my natural life? I've just made a total fool of myself Dad. The lust of my life hates me, my best friend must think I'm an idiot, and all of the Warblers are probably a laughingstock. I've probably single handedly ruined the Dalton reputation. When Wes realizes he's going to throw a fit. Fuck, and his girlfriend took video. It's probably on Youtube already._

"Oh my Godddddd..." Blaine whined, burying his head in a pillow.

Blaine sulked there for a good long time. That got boring after awhile but he didn't know what else to do. Blaine resolved to avoid Facebook until tomorrow. He couldn't bear to think what anyone was posting right now. About a half hour went by until there was another soft knock on the door.

Blaine sighed. _Please don't be coming back to lecture me some more. I can't do this today. _"Come in."

It was Mom, she had a plate of food in her hand.

"Hey."  
>"Hi Mom." Blaine didn't look at her.<p>

"Your dad said you had a rough day."

Blaine shrugged. _Nope, don't want to talk about it with you either._

"Well." Mom clearly was waiting for the story, but it wasn't coming. "I guess you're entitled to being in a bad mood every now and then." _Damn straight. But this isn't a bad mood. I'm not being moody. My life is just over is all._ "Your dinner was getting cold though Blaine." She put the plate on the dresser. "If you're not in the mood to come to dinner that's fine but you need to eat."

Blaine nodded, feigning disinterest. Secretly, he was grateful. He had worked up an appetite by this point, but he really didn't want to have to sit down to dinner with his parents right now.

"You must be hungry."

Blaine shrugged, still not looking at her.

"Don't forget to bring the plate down when you're done. Your father will have words with you if you leave food lying around like you did last time."

_Seriously? You're taking time out to lecture me about something that happened __six__ months ago Mom? _

"I won't forget Mom." Blaine was careful to not sound snotty.

"Sorry to hear your day didn't... go as planned."

"...Thanks."

"Your father and I are downstairs if you need anything."

Blaine nodded. "Uh... thanks for... bringing me dinner."

Mrs. Anderson smiled and nodded, gently closing the door behind her as she left. Mr. Anderson was at the foot of the stairs.

"Well...?" he asked her.

Rosalie Anderson just shrugged her shoulders as she came down the stairs. "Who knows? He's not saying." Mr. Anderson rolled his eyes as he went to turn on the evening news. Greg could be the mouthier of the two boys, but at least he didn't have to play these games of "What's my kid thinking?"

Back in his bedroom, Blaine poked at his dinner. He hoped his parents didn't think he was a brat. It was kind of childish to be slamming doors. But they thought everything he did was childish. Apparently even Jeremiah thought he was young. Too young to date, even. _He'll probably never even want to see me again. It'd be like some sixth grader hitting on me. He just thinks I'm this kid who happened to like his band. _Blaine couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He was probably never going to have a boyfriend; he was just so bad at romance no one would ever want to be with him like that.

_ Sometimes I just wish I were anybody else but me._


	20. Chapter 20: Mon Feb 14 2011 7AM

Blaine was still feeling pretty moody in the morning. He got out of the house as soon as he could, figuring the less interaction he had with Mom and Dad, the less likely he was to get in trouble for having an attitude. He met up with Kurt at the Lima Bean as usual, and was more than a little put off by how Valentine's crazy the coffee shop had gotten. He hadn't noticed how obnoxious it was until now. _Fuck. I forgot today was Valentine's Day. God this is the last place I want to be right now. I hate this stupid holiday.  
><em>He probably would have stayed in that self-loathing cranky headspace if it hadn't been for Kurt, who dropped a bombshell on him. He had thought that when he had asked about singing to someone on Valentine's Day, that Blaine had meant singing to him. Like that he had a crush on him. Blaine didn't know what to say at first. _I really am clueless. _He knew how it felt when you thought someone liked you- how it made you think even more that maybe you liked them too. Blaine had thought Kurt was cute when they'd first met, but he'd never even thought about... pursuing him. He'd cried during their very first conversation together. He'd just been a mentor to him, and then slowly more of a friend. Someone who was safe- someone who he could confide in and would answer his questions if he needed him. When he'd started going to Dalton Blaine'd been ecstatic. He'd never had anyone look to him for advice and stuff the way Kurt had. It made him feel special, important. _He probably made me feel the way I made Jeremiah feel._

Blaine chose his words carefully. It wasn't that he didn't like Kurt. And maybe, if they hadn't met the way they did, with everything about Kurt's bullying being such a huge part of how they'd first become friends- maybe they'd even have ended up together. But now, Kurt mattered to Blaine. _And if we were together I'd totally fuck this up. I fuck everything up. I don't even know what I want half the time. Now I need you for advice and stuff, probably sometimes even more than you ever needed me. I just... can't imagine not being friends with you, and if we got together and broke up... I'd never ever risk it._

Kurt seemed fine. Blaine looked at him differently after that. He'd been so wrapped up in his Jeremiah obsession that he hadn't really had a moment recently to think about how lucky he was. Kurt was a really great friend. His best friend, really. He hadn't had a best friend since elementary school. _He's so smart. And... honest. Like he just came out and said how he felt and we talked, and now it's fine. I spent months crushing on Jeremiah- if I'd ever had the balls to just say what was on my mind all of this would have been avoided. _

As they drank their coffee, Kurt started bubbling with excitement over this new idea. Apparently his dad was good buddies with the manager at Breadstix- they were members of the Lima Commerce Council or something together. With one phone call he had them holding a place for a performance TONIGHT, and he hadn't even asked the rest of the Warblers yet.

"Text Wes. Tell him that Breadstix has asked if we could provide some entertainment tonight. We should do 'Silly Love Songs' like we did at that nursing home after Sectionals."

Blaine laughed. "Silly Love Songs," indeed. It was a natural choice, and it was an easy song to pull out of the Warblers' repertoire. _Everyone loves Paul McCartney._

"I had no idea you were such a mover and shaker, Kurt." Blaine teased, taking out his phone to send Wes the text. Hopefully if this went well any fallout from the Gap Attack disaster would be smoothed over.

Wes texted back quickly, excited, saying it was a great opportunity to raise the Dalton profile in Lima, that the headmaster would be totally into it. _Kurt's a freakin genius. _The Council would take care of notifying the other Warblers, and they'd scrap this afternoon's rehearsal plans to prepare.

Kurt set about calling all his friends to tell them to come. Blaine sent a quick text to his Dad. **Last minute Warbler performance for Valentine's Day at Breadstix tonight at 6PM. I'd be home by 9PM. Promise I'll get my homework done. Is it okay? **Blaine was pretty sure it would be, but he wished he'd been a little more friendly with his parents the past couple days. They were a lot more amenable to granting favors if he hadn't been... moody... recently. But he shouldn't have worried. His Dad wrote back: **Check with your mother, but it's fine by me. **

Blaine had a spring in his step his whole way back to the car. _Things are looking up._


	21. Chapter 21

Things were looking up, for the whole ride to school anyway. Just as Blaine pulled into the Dalton parking lot he had a new text message from Dad. **Your headmaster left me a voicemail. Something I should know about?**

_What? _Blaine couldn't figure out what that could be about. He texted back: **No idea.** Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he started to get nervous. Maybe he'd really bombed the Latin test last week and the headmaster was calling about that. That had happened to Jeff a couple weeks ago. The headmaster was all about surprise phone calls to parents these days, it was putting everyone on edge. _I totally studied for that test though. If he's calling to say it's bringing down my grade I'm gonna show Dad all my notes. It's totally not fair if I get in trouble over this, it's not my fault these tests are so hard no one has any idea how to study for them._

Blaine walked through the Dalton main entrance and made a beeline for Nick and Jeff, who were huddled over a science textbook in the corner.

"Hey guys."

Nick and Jeff barely looked up at him.

"Hey Blaine." Nick said. "Heard about the show tonight, sounds like it'll be fun."

"Yeah, I already got permission from my mom." Jeff said, distracted.

"Cool. You guys got a test today or something."

"Yeah, biology. We're trying to cram. Ms. Brick is always throwin curve balls with these tests." Nick complained.

"I have the same problem with Latin. My dad got a call from the headmaster- I'm hoping it's not about last week's test."

Jeff looked up sympathetically. "Dude that sucks."

Blaine sighed and shrugged. "Hopefully he's calling to say I've won Model Student of the Year or something. My dad's gonna call him back."

"So you make it official with that guy Blaine?" Nick asked.

Blaine reddened. "Uh... no. It's um, not gonna work out."

"Aw. Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. Thanks for you guys help though. Guess I'm still single."

Blaine was grateful when he heard David calling his name. "Blaine! I've been looking everywhere for you. Headmaster's sayin he's got to see you."

Blaine bit his lip. "Uh. Okay." He waved goodbye to Nick and Jeff and then followed David down the stairs towards the headmaster's office. "You... know what this is about?"

"Not a clue. But he said it was urgent."

"Did it seem like... good urgent or bad urgent? I got a text from my dad that he left him a voicemail." David didn't respond, but the look on his face seemed to indicate that that probably wasn't a good sign. _Fuck. I really don't need to get in trouble right now. If he's called my dad to say I've screwed up something he probably won't let me perform tonight..._

"He said he needed you and the Council." David supplied.

"Oh." _Maybe he wants us to perform at his daughter's wedding or something? I'm like basically never in trouble. There's no reason to think this is bad news._

Wes and Thad were already sitting in the waiting area outside the headmaster's office. Wes seemed in good spirits.

"Hey! Not sure what this is about, but I can't wait to tell him about the show at Breadstix tonight. I think he'll think it's great."

"Cool."

Ms. Lyons, the headmaster's secretary, tapped David on the shoulder. "He's ready to see you now."

"Thanks."

As they walked in they overheard the headmaster on the phone. "Yes, he's coming in right now so I intend on addressing all this with him. Just wanted to keep you apprised. You have a good day Mr. Anderson." _Addressing it? _That didn't sound promising.

The headmaster hung up the phone, his expression unreadable. "Sit down, boys."

The four looked at each other and obeyed, sitting in the row of chairs in front of his desk.

"I've called the four of you in today because I've gotten a couple of resports about concerns about your activities this weekend."

_What? Is someone accusing us of smoking pot at a party or something? We weren't even together this weekend except for... oh. my. God._

The headmaster cleared his throat. "I have an email with a link to a video on youtube of you, Mr. Anderson, singing a rather... sexually charged song while you and all your... backup singers were wearing Dalton uniforms. The manager of the store called the school to say that he didn't appreciate having his workplace used for this little show without permission. And I have two emails from parents saying they want to know if this was a school sanctioned event. So I think it's fair to say a little explanation is in order gentlemen."

Blaine's eyes went wide. All three of the Council members seemed to have lost their ability to speak and turned to Blaine.


	22. Chapter 22

"Uh. Sir we- um. We were just... messing around ..." Blaine stammered. _What's the punishment for being an embarrassment to the entire school? Oh my God he told Dad. I'm never going to be allowed to leave the house again. I'll probably be kicked out of the Warblers._

"Messing around?"

"Yeah, sir. Just-" a glance over to the other three told Blaine that the Council didn't appreciate this approach. _They think I'm making this worse. I probably am._

"We certainly had no intention of... reflecting badly on Dalton sir." David interjected.

"N-no sir." Thad added, white as a sheet.

Wes seemed to try to say something and then closed his mouth back up. He looked as though his entire world had crumbled. _Everyone's going to be in trouble and all of my friends are going to blame me forever._

"Sir it was all my fault." Blaine blurted in a burst of one part courage and one part desperation to not lose his entire social life at Dalton. "I- uh, pressured everyone into doing it, please don't- uh... hold the Warblers all accountable for my..." S_tupidity?_ "...thoughtlessness."

"When you wear that uniform you reflect this institution gentlemen."

"Yes sir. We shouldn't have.." Blaine was scrambling for anything to say that would make this any better at all.

The headmaster leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands and almost seeming sympathetic. "Look. I really don't even care so much about the content of the song or what you boys do on your free time, but I really didn't need a public relations disaster on a Monday morning."

"I- we can apologize. I mean... I'll apologize. It's really all my fault." _Please, please, please don't be mad at the Council. I'll quit the Warblers even, whatever you want just I can't have them hate me..._

"Well I appreciate you taking responsibility for your actions, Mr. Anderson, but it's my understanding that the Warblers are governed by student mentors who are supposed to demonstrate judgement in such matters as reflecting the Dalton Way."

Poor Wes looked positively devastated. Thad glanced at David and stuttered, "We, uh, thought the venue would help us be more competitive."

The headmaster furrowed his eyebrows at that, confused. "What on earth made you think-" he started.

Blaine stood up, cutting him off and speaking very fast. "Because other groups have more experience with different kinds of venues. We talked about how maybe it might help us be better, but..." _He doesn't even care about any of that. Cut to the chase. This is all about getting someone to take the fall. My parents are going to kill me, might as well go for broke._"Sir. Honest. They all tried to talk me out of it, and I begged. I swear. I really wanted to have a big surprise performance to... uh, impress someone- we probably shouldn't have worn the uniforms, I-"

"Mr. Anderson calm down." the headmaster interjected.

Blaine turned to the upperclassmen. "Guys, I'm real sorry, I screwed up. I don't want you to take the fall for-"

"Blaine."

Blaine turned back to the headmaster. He wasn't sure if the man had ever even called him by his first name before. It seemed almost as absurd as if he'd been sitting there in beach shorts in his office or something. It just wasn't how the headmaster behaved.

"I..." Blaine felt his face warm up. He muttered, quietly. "S-sorry for interrupting sir." He sat back down, his eyes studiously planted to the swirling patterns on the rug.

The headmaster sighed, leaning back in his leather chair.

"Like I said, this has been... inconvenient. But no one's getting expelled or anything. I do think it's appropriate for the Warbler council to run their song lists past administration for any future public performances though. I heard tell that there's a coffee shop tonight-?"

"Of- of course sir." Wes breathed, at last able to speak. "We will plan on sticking to our... normal repertoire for the... foreseeable future."

"Sounds wise."

"...Yes sir. If you don't want us to, we don't have to do the show- we can skip-"

"No. I..." the headmaster paused to choose his words carefully. "I actually like that you are strategizing to keep your competitive edge gentlemen. Just... I don't like getting blindsided, okay?"

"Yes sir." the four said in unison.

"And notifying a venue before you perform there is... the professional thing to do."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, I think you all have missed enough of your first class. Mr. Anderson it sounds like a note of apology to the store might be a good plan, but otherwise I think I can handle it from here." All four teenagers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Th-thank you sir. I can write it during study hall and have it to you this morning sir."

"That will be fine."

"I'm so sorry again sir."

"I see that." And with that he shooed them all out of the office.

Blaine walked out of the office a safe distance from the three council members. _They're going to take away all of my solos, I know I'm such an idiot._


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine rushed off to his Latin class, too mortified to talk to the Council members after that. As he came out of class on his way to U.S. History, he ran into Kurt.

"Hey- what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why the face?"

"It's a long story." Blaine gestured his head to the side, pulling Kurt into a corner confidentially. "The Headmaster found out about the Gap Attack." he whispered.

"He- oh." Kurt's eyes widened. "He saw Gina's post on Youtube?"  
>"Yeah, I guess someone forwarded it to him." Blaine sighed, chagrined.<p>

"Is he- I mean there's no reason for him to care really-"

"We were all in uniform. It... reflects badly on the school." Blaine interjected, looking away.

"Oh God, what did he say?"  
>Blaine shrugged. "I guess he got some calls about it, he's not happy but he didn't give us detention or anything."<p>

"Well that's good then."

"I guess- it's just... embarrassing... is all."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I know. But this will blow over. If he's not even giving out detentions it can't be that big of a deal." Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Yeah." he said, not entirely convinced, but glad to have someone to talk to.

"We still good for Breadstix tonight?"

"Yeah- he said it was fine, just wants us to run our set lists by him in the future."

"Great then. I gotta run to French, but I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya."

Blaine watched Kurt hussle down Dalton's majestic hall and then looked at his watch. He really needed to get to class. Sighing, he trudged down the stairs.

As Blaine was just reaching the door for his class, a hurried Wes passed by.

"Hey! Blaine! I texted Gina, she's going to take it off Youtube as soon as she gets out of school."

"Cool. I'm real s-"

"Can't talk right now, I'm late!" And with that Wes disappeared around the corner.

_Well hopefully that means in a few hours it'll be off the internet and I can go back to being nobody. I probably should give Dad a call at lunch. I can say I wasn't allowed to use my phone during class but if I wait until after school to talk to him it'll probably just be worse. I wish I knew exactly what the headmaster said to him. I may not be in (much) trouble at Dalton but... Dad's not Dalton. _

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine looked up to see Mr. Karsky eyeing him. "You planning on joining us in class today or you just going to hang by the door?"

"I- yes, sir- sorry sir. I was... daydreaming I guess, won't happen again sir." Blaine hurried to his seat. _The last thing I need right now is to get in any more trouble._


	24. Chapter 24

Blaine ate lunch quickly in the dining hall and then slipped out the back way to call his dad from the back stairs outside. It was cold, but not too cold. _The kind of weather where having a boyfriend to cuddle with would be pretty freaking awesome. _Blaine sighed, feeling sorry for himself. He knew he needed to call his Dad, but he didn't even know what to say. If he was in trouble- real trouble- Dad wouldn't let him do much talking anyhow, he supposed. But f he was about to be grounded he kind of needed to find out ASAP, because it would mean the Warblers would have to move solos around for tonight's show at Breadstix._ The last thing I need right now is for the Warblers to have another reason to be irritated with me._

Summoning his courage, Blaine dialed his dad's cell. It rang twice before his father's voice came on.

"Anderson." _Dad's in full business mode. Great._

"Uh- Dad it's me."

"Oh. Sorry I thought you were- I didn't check the caller ID-"

"It's fine Dad."

"So. What's up? You're not calling during class are you?"

"N-no Dad it's my lunch wave."

"You sick?"

"N-no. I just thought I had to- uh..." _Maybe he hasn't been rehearsing his lecture for me all this time? _"I just wanted to call because, well, the headmaster-" Blaine stammered.

"Oh. That." Gabriel Anderson let out a rather pained sigh. "Honestly Blaine, I've had such a mess of a day at work this morning I've hardly had a chance to think about it."

"Oh." _Is that good or bad?_

"I talked to your headmaster this morning."

"Yeah. I- I know."

"He said there was concern about some performance this weekend?"  
>"Yeah- I, uh- he talked to me. Well, me and the Warbler Council."<p>

"So is it all cleared up?"

_Cleared up? _"Well he said there was some problems because the- Council- didn't ask permission to perform at the mall in advance." Blaine was kind of throwing the Council under the bus by putting it that way but he decided he'd feel guilty about that later.

"Why were you performing somewhere without permission?" Dad didn't seem particularly angry. More confused.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed his neck nervously. "I- uh, it's called a flash mob, Dad. We- wanted it to be a surprise."

"Your headmaster said there was some question about the content of the song?"  
>Blaine turned red. "Yeah- uh... it we didn't run it by him and it had some... uh... lines that were kind of- PG." Okay so singing about toys in a drawer was probably more than PG but Blaine figured if anyone asked he could pretend he had no idea what that referred to. <em>I can do innocent. <em>

"I see. Well. Are you calling to tell me that you earned yourself a detention over these shenanigans then?"

"I- no. The- headmaster said- I- he just didn't like that he didn't know about it first." Blaine stuttered. "But I told him I thought I should write an apology letter to the store." He hurriedly added.

There was a pause. Blaine held his breath. "Sounds about right."

Blaine exhaled. "Ye-es sir."

"Your mom said you had said you were doing something with the Warblers at the mall, so it isn't like you were lying."

"No sir."

"You boys may not have exercised the best judgement but it sounds like you've learned a good lesson in what's appropriate when you're representing your school."

_Sure Dad. Whatever you say. _"Yes sir, we have."

"Grown ups don't always agree with teenagers about what's amusing young man, so you need to think carefully before you just blindly follow what those other boys decide to do. Respecting the upperclassmen is one thing but there is a limit. You may be the younger brother in our family but that doesn't mean you're a follower. You need to think for yourself."

_He thinks it wasn't even my idea. Hallelujah._

"Yes sir. It wasn't my... best moment."

"Well, everyone has them sometimes. That all you calling about?"

"I- yeah. Just wanted to make sure you weren't... mad or anything."

"Well I'd appreciate not getting calls from your headmaster too often but it sounds like you've dealt with your mistakes in a mature way."

"I- I tried to sir."

"Alright. You still going to Breadstix tonight?"  
>"Yeah, the headmaster said it was fine."<p>

"Alright. I'm working late but your mother will have dinner before you have to go. Don't forget your curfew."

"Yes sir."

"Have a good show tonight."

"Thanks Dad. Bye."

"Goodbye Blaine."

Blaine hung up, somewhat stunned. _Wonders never cease._ He almost felt guilty, because after all this drama it sort of felt like he should be in at least a little trouble. But he wasn't going to start complaining. _Guess I caught Dad in a good mood this time around? First time for everything._


	25. Chapter 25

Blaine was humming "Silly Love Songs" by the time he got home. Rehearsal had went really well and none of the Warblers had said anything. Wes had made a perfunctory statement at the beginning of rehearsal about how gossip was unprofessional and that video of the weekend's performance was not to be shared publicly. In his discreet way, he brushed the whole thing under the rug and kept the focus on tonight's show.

_Wes is kind of amazing. I wish I was more like him._

Blaine dropped his coat on the bench and hung his suit jacket on the banister. He didn't usually get nervous before a show exactly, just kind of hyped up. He was ready.

"Hey honey, how did rehearsal go?" Mom asked, spooning soup out into two bowls at the stove.

"Fine. It's gonna be a good little show."

"Wish I'd heard about it earlier but I'm leading the book club tonight."

Blaine took his bowl of soup and sat down at the table. His mother took two glasses out of the cabinet and went to get the milk.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"Finish your homework?"  
>"Yeah I figured Dad wouldn't let me go if I didn't so I got it done in study hall."<p>

"So you're a free man then."

"Yeah." Blaine smiled.

Mrs. Anderson handed Blaine his glass of milk and joined him at the table.

"I heard there were some issues with the performance this weekend." She had a way of saying things like that so casually, as though they weren't dangerous topics that could result in a teenager's nightmare.

"Uh. Yeah."

"I watched it."

_What?_

"What?"

"On Youtube. Your father said the headmaster said it was on Youtube so I looked it up."

_Oh. My. God._

"Uh. Wes' girlfriend put it up but it's been taken down you must have seen it before-"

"It looked like everyone was having a good time."

Blaine bit his lip. This was a trap. It had to be.

"W-we had some fun but... uh, we realize we didn't represent Dalton very well."

"Yes your father says your headmaster spoke with you?"

"Yeah. It- wasn't our best idea."

"It was your idea, wasn't it?"

_Danger. Danger. _Blaine had already tried to make his Dad believe it was the Council's idea. _If either of them think I'm lying..._

"Wh-what makes you think that?"

"Blaine. You're singing lead."

"I sing whatever the Council tells-"

"Blaine."

Blaine put his spoon down, fidgety. May as well just cut to the chase.

"D-dad seemed okay with-"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes." Blaine didn't look at his mother. "It was- my idea."

"Because you wanted to sing to that guy?"

Blaine swallowed. "Wh-what guy?"

"You boys weren't just goofing around. You're singing to that guy, the one I met before."

_Fuck fuck fuck._

"Jeremiah." Blaine muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Jeremiah. His name is Jeremiah."

"How old is Jeremiah, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged, admiring the floor tiles. "I think- 21, 22..."

"That's about what I figured. He's too old for you Blaine."

There was a long pause. "Age is just a number Mom."

"No, it's not. You're not going to date a 21 year old right now anymore than you're going to date a 9 year old."

"Mom, eww."

Rosalie Anderson ignored the response and pressed on. "It looked like you were... trying to get this Jeremiah's attention."

Blaine wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

"I had kind of a crush but it's- it's over now." Blaine stirred his soup, unable to look up at his mom.

"Well. I'm sorry to hear that." Blaine looked up.

"Everyone has crushes sometimes. Just- I think he seemed like a nice guy and all but I want to be clear that... your father and I are not going to be okay with you dating someone that old for a long while Blaine. I have enough to think about without worrying about you getting dragged to some college party, young man."

Blaine shifted in his seat.

"You said you liked we were friends." he defended halfheartedly.

"Sure. I have no problem with you being friends with older people who can be good role models for you, provided I've met them. Greg happened to be straight but the expectations about dating are going to be the same for you as they were for him- other high school students only until you're older."

Blaine glanced up at his mom. "Well, you don't have to worry I guess because I'm not even- real sure we're friends anymore."

Mrs. Anderson's face softened. "Sounds like it was a rough weekend. Explains a little why you were so... under the weather."

Blaine shrugged. "I thought-" he muttered quietly and then thought better of it.

"Thought what?"

Blaine bit his lip. "I thought it would be... romantic." _Am I really talking to her about this?_

Mrs. Anderson swallowed a smile and ate her soup. She reached her other hand over and slid it over Blaine's.

"Romance isn't a floor show honey. When you meet the right person, just... tell them what they do to your heart. You don't need all the... theatrics."

Blaine blushed and nodded, focusing on his soup.

"I kinda made a fool of myself mom."

"You'll survive."

"...Yeah."

Mrs. Anderson looked at her watch. "I've gotta get going but break a leg at your show tonight, okay? And I know I don't need to tell you what will happen if you miss your curfew. It's a school night young man."

"Yes mom, I know mom."

"Love you." Rosalie Anderson paused to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"Love you too."

Blaine watched as his mom collected her things and headed out the door. She could be annoying sometimes but she also usually had... really good advice. _I really hope when the real right person comes along I don't screw it up. _

Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, I'm picking you up right?"

"Yeah my mom's got the car tonight."

"Great. I'll be there in fifteen minutes then."

"Awesome."

Blaine hung up, his mind now going into show-mode again. _Thank God I didn't ruin my friendship with Kurt over all this. I don't know what I would do without him. _He had a good feeling about tonight's show. It was kind of funny to be doing a Valentine's Day show when so many of his friends were just single and miserable. _One of these days we'll get it right. _Blaine put his dishes in the sink and headed back to the front door to grab his coat, ready to knock that Breadstix crowd dead.

The End.


End file.
